


Холодная ночь для благих дел

by Ksunyao



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Crime Scenes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Friendship/Love, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksunyao/pseuds/Ksunyao
Summary: 1992 год, Нью-Йорк, город, где до сих пор царят политические взгляды времён Холодной войны. Александр Лайтвуд — супергерой. Он изо всех сил цепляется за нормальную жизнь, пока кто-то продолжает убивать линчевателей. Ситуация обостряется, когда Магнус Бэйн, журналист, работающий с Алеком, пробирается под тщательно охраняемую маску... а затем, в игру вступает таинственный человек, способный перемещать вещи силой мысли и появляющийся везде, куда бы Алек ни пошел.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Everyone, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	Холодная ночь для благих дел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a cold night for good deeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804750) by [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/pseuds/theprophetlemonade). 



___Qui dedit benificium taceat; narrat qui accepit (Пусть тот, кто даёт благодеяние — молчит; пусть тот, кто получает — рассказывает об этом)_

***

Это город крови на мостовой — вот, что всегда знал Алек; серый и угрюмый, утонувший в постоянных облаках, дожде и развратных ночах, переживающий последствия Холодной войны, даже спустя двадцать лет после ее окончания.

Алек ищет укрытие от дождя под пожарной лестницей, ничем не отличающейся от других, но мелкие холодные капли струятся сквозь металлические прутья. Вода на вкус как ржавое железо и совпадает с синяками, расплывшимися на груди.

Он на высоте как минимум пяти этажей, и белый шум перекрывает звуки переулка. Маленькие выбоины в асфальте не разглядеть из-за дождя, даже со сверхспособностями. Ветер, несущийся по городским улицам — дикий и непредсказуемый, каждый раз застаёт Алека врасплох. Он стискивает зубы.

Это слишком холодная ночь для преступлений. Лайтвуд надеется, что погода заткнет болтовню на полицейской радиочастоте, но опыт подсказывает, что этого ждать не стоит. Город спит и просыпается беспокойно. Синяк на локте, полученный после драки с поножовщиной, которую он предотвратил, причиняет истинные страдания. Иногда парень думает, что люди _знают точно_ , как добраться до него, даже сквозь броню.

Проулок пересекает телефонный кабель с развешенной для сушки одеждой. Она теперь сырая и хлопает на ветру, как обрывки газет. Алек размышляет, не рассказать ли об этом владельцу — пусть это будет его доброе дело на сегодня. Подняв голову, он обнаруживает, что соседнее серое здание битком набито квартирами. Их точно больше пятидесяти, и он не знает, куда стучать.

Вместо этого Лайтвуд возвращается в жалкое убежище под пожарной лестницей и занимает себя тем, что вонзает черные перчатки под кевларовую броню, там, где тело беззащитно. Должно быть, ребро сломано. Он ввинчивает пальцы прямо в область подмышки и морщится. Не самая страшная травма, но больно все равно.

Коммуникатор, имплантированный в ухо, регистрирует резкий вдох.

 _— Алек?_ — раздается знакомый голос. Это Изабель, всегда она. — _Ты в порядке?_

— Да, — удивительно, как Иззи могла услышать его сквозь громыхающий проливной дождь, ударами подчиняющий улицы, — ничего такого. Все хорошо?

— _Ты почти дома?_ — спрашивает сестра, хотя Алек точно знает, что экран перед ней показывает его расположение на карте вен города. Изабель может указать где он находится с точностью до пожарной лестницы. Вопрос задан по другой причине.

— Почти, — отвечает Алек. — Я на пути обратно. Осталась…бумажная работа.

— _Не волнуйся о ней,_ — Алек не пытался скрыть усталость в голосе, возможно, это было слышно. Ни одна маска на лице не помешает сестре видеть его насквозь, даже когда она всего лишь голос в его ухе. — _Маме и папе сегодня не до тебя. Завтра будет разбор полетов. Джейс только что вернулся и он…устроил свой.. типичный беспорядок_.

Алек _цокает_ языком, вставая с корточек. Кажется, что позади дождь успокаивается; все ещё слышны удары по плечам, черному поликарбонату колчана за спиной, бетону, но это чувствуется совсем не так, как бурлящий ливень, бьющийся о маску. Парень напрягается, сканируя проулок.

— Типичный для Джейса беспорядок всегда становится _моим_ беспорядком, — ворчит Алек, но добавляет уже мягче. — С ним все в порядке?

— _В норме_ , — он представляет, как Иззи, закинув туфли на каблуках на стол, закатывает глаза. — _Не получил ни единой царапины и ухмыляется, будто выиграл Суперкубок. И, конечно, он не затыкается. Я вытолкала этого засранца из офиса, потому что там недостаточно места и для меня и для его эго._

— Муза была с ним?

— _У нее есть имя, Алек_ , — раздражённо выдыхает Иззи. — _Нет, не была. У неё сегодня выходной, так что это только беспорядок Джейса, а не обычный Джейс-и-Клэри беспорядок, слава богу. Мама и папа относятся к нему снисходительнее, когда он один._

— Иногда хочется, чтобы они этого не делали, — бормочет Лайтвуд, но его внимание сосредоточенно на другом. Иззи ёрзает, заслышав крошечные изменения в тоне. Он представляет, как сестра выпрямляется на стуле.

Дождь прекращается, но все ещё ощущается на полоске голой кожи вдоль челюсти как далёкое воспоминание. Вкус капель чувствуется сквозь привкус ржавого железа и крови на языке — городской петрикор, рождённый не в траве, а из мокрых газет, фастфуда и старых канализационных систем. Неприятный, но знакомый.

Дождь идёт, просто он этого не видит. Кожа покрывается мурашками, а желудок скручивает приступ чего-то близкого к тошноте.

— _Алек_? — взволнованно спрашивает Иззи. Сканирование проулка ястребиным взглядом ничего не даёт. Сжав переносицу, он дрожащими пальцами возится с сочленением лука.

— Это Вэйл. Она рядом, — объясняет парень.

— _Я переключаю радиочастоту,_ — говорит Иззи. Слышен быстрый перестук клавиш на том конце, пальцы летают над клавиатурой легко и непринужденно, пока она отменяет запись разговора. — _Хорошо, hermano. Готово._

Это бы не сошло ему с рук, будь на месте сестры кто-нибудь другой. Все, что он делает: каждая выпущенная стрела, каждый удар сердца, каждая улица, по которой приходится красться — фиксируются с того самого момента, когда он надевает костюм и до момента, когда снимает маску после тяжёлой ночи. Таковы правила, а Алек никогда их не нарушал. Даже тогда, когда думал о ком-то, кто платит налоги и носит костюм тройку, сидит весь день в Конгрессе и принимает законы для людей, которых никогда не встречал.

Алек Лайтвуд — корпоративный супергерой. Это должно быть первой строчкой его резюме, как единственная точная характеристика. Это, конечно, объясняет синяки и поломанное ребро.

Алек Лайтвуд — корпоративный супергерой. Также как Иззи, Джейс, Клэри и его родители. Корпоративные супергерои со спонсорской поддержкой государства, занимающиеся грязной работой для Конгресса в местах, куда длинная рука закона не дотягивается. Запись их активности обязательна: ни один сенатор не захочет быть уличенным в незаконной деятельности, за которую, к тому же, уплачено налоговыми деньгами избирателей.

Есть, конечно, способы обойти запись, особенно когда ты — Иззи. С лёгкостью включать и выключать трэкер Алека, менять частоту связи и документировать как баг в системе...они делают так месяцами, если не годами.

Если Алек был благословлен или, скорее, проклят сверхспособностями, то он будет пытаться делать добро, когда возможно. Это не так часто, как хотелось бы, но под покровом темноты, скрывающей от посторонних глаз, он может время от времени прервать поножовщину или вернуть украденную сумочку.

— Спасибо, Из, — напряжённо прислушиваясь к звукам шагов, парень не слышит ничего, кроме отдаленного шума невидимого дождя и завываний сирен. Никакого волнения воздуха поблизости. Покой не приходит, несмотря на обманчивое расслабление нервов. Он не дурак. — Не думаю, что ей грозит опасность. Я ничего не слышу. Посмотрим, смогу ли отыскать ее.

— Отыскать кого? — раздается над головой, с верхнего пролета лестницы. Он тянется к колчану, в эту же секунду кончики пальцев уже сжимают стрелу, а рука крепко удерживает лук; но сразу же расслабляется, стоит Алеку взглянуть наверх.

Прямо на лестничном пролете над его головой стоят две фигуры: женщина в синей кожаной куртке и мужчина, больше походящий на линчевателя в своем суперкостюме и капюшоне, накинутом на голову.

Они оба в масках, как и Алек.

— Вэйл, — произносит он, позволяя руке, сжимающей лук, упасть набок, но не разжимая ее. Пара спускается вниз по лестнице, выглядят они немногим лучше Алека. — Вулфбэйн.

— Сентинэл, — кривая усмешка мелькает на лице мужчины. Алек бросает беглый взгляд, но сегодня он все тот же мужчина в маске, не более. — Как дела?

Сентинэл — это Алек. Или нет, ему хорошо известно, что Алек и Сентинэл — не один и тот же человек. Они делят одно тело и одно оружие, но Вэйл и Вулфбэйн, встречавшие только стрелка в черной маске, не знают никакого Алека.

— Хорошо, — отвечает парень. Ему нравится Вулфбэйн и, кажется, это взаимно, потому что мужчина дружелюбен, даже когда они хромают по крышам, истекая кровью после того, как в очередной раз были на волоске от смерти. Этот супергерой старше Алека, точнее, немного старше всех, кто носит маски, пытаясь вершить добро под покровом ночи, однако возраст не сделал его чёрствым, холодным или неумолимым. Может, его способности и впечатляют, но юмор ужасен.

Вэйл колючая по сравнению с Вулфбэйном, и ее нельзя за это винить.

Вэйл и Вулфбэйн не такие как Алек, не корпоративные.

Все сложно.

— Наткнулся на что-нибудь интересное сегодня вечером? — спрашивает Вулфбэйн, легко прислоняясь к перилам пожарной лестницы. Алек смотрит на жизнерадостную белоснежную улыбку мужчины, контрастирующую со смуглой кожей, на спокойно сложенные на груди руки с выделяющимися под курткой мышцами. Он знает, что это спокойствие напускное. — Или ты все ещё не можешь об этом говорить?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что не могу, — Алек уже привык к этим репликам. — Это против правил.

— Против правил, — гримасничает Вэйл, закатывая глаза. — Все корпоративные одинаковы. Зануды.

— И много корпоративных ты знаешь?

Девушка награждает его хмурым взглядом.

— Для начала — тебя, — отвечает она ровно, — и мы только что видели Архангела вниз по реке. Как обычно оставил беспорядок. И не позволил помочь.

Алек стискивает зубы, но скорее, из-за Джейса — точнее, Архангела, — и его ошибок, нежели из-за прозвучавших обвинений.

— Архангела прослушивают, ты же знаешь, — хмурится Лайтвуд. — Все, что ты скажешь или сделаешь рядом с ним, будет зафиксировано. Это… Безопаснее, если вы не вмешиваетесь.

— Но вот, мы рядом с тобой, — усмехается Вулфбэйн, указывая на лучника. — И это все ещё против правил.

— Да… — начинает Алек, но замечает искру веселья в глазах напротив, наполовину скрытых капюшоном. Кажется, мужчину искренне забавляет чужое волнение и он просто поддразнивает. — Это другое.

— Как считаешь, что случится, если начальство узнает, что ты дружишь с линчевателями? — губы Вэйл изгибаются в уголках. — Ты ведь лишишься работы, да?

— _Мама повесит твои яйца на стену,_ — говорит Иззи в ухо. — _А папа посмотрит на тебя тем взглядом. Нейтрально-разочарованным. Ну, ты знаешь._

Алек хмурится, Вулфбэйн запрокидывает голову и смеётся, а Вэйл не пытается скрыть ухмылки.

— Твой мужчина в кресле доставляет неприятности? — спрашивает Вулфбэйн, весело кивая.

— _Женщина в кресле! —_ Алек морщится, прикрыв один глаз, пытаясь отвлечься от громкого протеста Изабель.

— Что-то в этом роде… — бормочет он.

Звук дождя приближается, даже если капли невозможно разглядеть; холод уже пробирается сквозь суперкостюм, город изо всех сил пытается вытеснить лучника со своих улиц, согревает только снаряжение Иззи.

— Все ещё льет? — спрашивает Алек, кивая в сторону черного грохочущего неба. Слышно ливень, но его глаза или, вероятно, кое-кто ещё, играют с ним злую шутку. Желудок ощущается сжатым, но сила Вэйл не только в том, чтобы вызвать тошноту.

— Да, — ухмыляется она, стягивая кожаную перчатку с руки и протягивает ладонь. Ногти девушки ухожены, а на пальце сверкает красивое кольцо, смуглая кожа гладкая, не мозолистая. Алек всегда замечает всевозможные детали, однако знает, что это бессмысленно. Она никогда не оступится настолько, чтобы раскрыть свою личность.

Лайтвуд стягивает перчатку и прижимает пальцы к протянутой ладони для контакта, длящегося долю секунды. Это не похоже на искру, но он действительно чувствует вспышку в животе, прокладывающую путь изнутри, и все головокружительное давление выходит из его внутренностей, как только кожа соприкасается с кожей.

Спустя секунду он промокает до костей.

Кажется, облака пытаются изгнать из себя всю воду за раз, и Алеку приходится её, текущую прямо в глаза, смаргивать. Кудрявые волосы Вэйл теперь мокрые, а куртка блестит. Вулфбэйн тоже залит каплями дождя — они переливаются освежающими жемчужинами на его темной  
бороде, стекают водянисто-красными полосами, струящимися по суставам.

Это была тяжёлая ночь и для них тоже.

Они оба уже устали, или все ещё выглядят устало. Алек никогда точно не знает, видит ли он полную картину или только то, что Вэйл позволяет увидеть. Конечно, можно пересчитать на пальцах обеих рук супергероев, знакомых ему лично, но он видел множество файлов, и может с уверенностью сказать, что Вэйл, должно быть, самая опасная из них. Мысль о том, что кто-то играет с восприятием без его ведома, заставляет нервничать.

Алек просто благодарен, что девушка терпит его, даже несмотря на то, что ненавидит всех остальных корпоративных. Лучше быть на ее стороне. Лучше быть на стороне любого человека, которому для создания иллюзии не требуется даже щелчка пальцами.

«Ты можешь доверять мне», хочет сказать он, однако знает, что это неправда. Алеку не нравится давать обещания, которые невозможно сдержать. Они _по разные_ стороны, хоть и одной монеты: он — корпоративный, а она — нет. Она — линчеватель, и сколько бы Лайтвуд не настаивал, что все меняется и он не такой, как родители, у Вэйл нет оснований верить. Это умно. Она умна, чему можно только искренне порадоваться.

Ему не хочется видеть, как кому-то причинят боль. Все знают, что происходит, когда такие люди, как Вэйл или Вулфбэйн, оступаются и совершают ошибки, после которых нет пути назад.

Достаточно того, что у них есть сейчас: дух товарищества, балансирующий на острие ножа, под лезвием которого существует весь город и из-под которого они были бы счастливы сбежать. Вэйл и Вулфбэйн уверенны, что Алек не сообщит о них властям. Алек осознает, что получает больше, чем заслуживает. Лайтвуд не знает их имен, не видел лиц и они не знают его. Это не имеет значения. Вместе бороться за безопасность людей на улицах и разделять ответственность за владение суперсилами — вот что важно.

Возможно, однажды они будут в одной команде. Очередная напрасная мечта Алека.

— Ты закончил на эту ночь, Сентинэл? — спрашивает Вулфбэйн, изучая Алека.

Лучник сутулится под внимательным взглядом. Он закидывает колчан за спину, и тот чувствуется тяжелее, чем раньше, несмотря на почти полное отсутствие стрел.

— Да. Я… ждал, пока дождь прекратится.

У Вулфбэйна много умений, и Алек знает, что тот может учуять запах крови, расцветающей синяками под коконом брони; крови, вкус которой парень ощущает во рту. Черт, он не удивился бы, если бы Вулфбэйн услышал, как скрипят и стонут сломанные ребра.

В нем растет благодарность за молчание Вулфбэйна. Это не характерно для отношений, в которых они находятся, даже если Алек иногда думает, что человеку под маской действительно не наплевать. Лайтвуд немного знаком с этим мужчиной и он всегда казался одним из тех людей, которые _действительно_ добры.

— В таком случае не будем тебя задерживать, — говорит Вулфбэйн, высовывая голову из укрытия на пожарной лестнице. Алек внимательно наблюдает за тем, как человек напротив закрывает глаза под маской и глубоко вдыхает. — Дождь скоро прекратится.

— Вы… чувствуете это по запаху? — спрашивает Алек.

Вэйл хихикает. Ухмылка Вулфбэйна широкая, белая и ослепляющая, прорезает окружающий мрак.

— Нет, — говорит он, — просто проверил прогноз погоды сегодня утром, вот и все. Не обязательно для всего применять суперсилы, сынок.

Алек краснеет, радуясь, что маска скрывает большую часть лица. Он быстро прочищает горло, делая вид, что поправляет свое снаряжение, и укорачивает лук, закрепляя его на бедре.

— Буду иметь в виду, — бормочет он, отталкиваясь от кирпичной стены, возле которой прятался от дождя. Алек пытается проскользнуть мимо Вулфбэйна и спрыгнуть в переулок внизу, когда останавливается от прикосновения широкой ладони, хлопающей по плечу. Даже сквозь броню прикосновение кажется теплым.

— Береги себя, Сентинэл, — говорит мужчина. —Будь осторожнее.

— Передай привет Архангелу, — произносит Вэйл. — Скажи, чтобы перестал привлекать к себе столько внимания, а? Он выводит нас из бизнеса.

— Я попробую, — отвечает Алек, бросая едва заметную, но искреннюю улыбку. Он поднимается на перила пожарной лестницы и падает в ночь.

***

Этой ночью Алеку так и не удалось достаточно поспать, что, впрочем, было ожидаемо. После допроса родителей в штаб-квартире, к тому времени, как Иззи закончила зашивать его везде, где по коже прошлись удары ножа и к тому времени, как он закончил убирать беспорядок Джейса, несмотря на протест ночного города, занялся рассвет. Солнце сейчас встает в небе низко, с опозданием, как человек, умоляющий поспать ещё немного с утра в понедельник. Тусклый свет фильтруется сквозь завесу смога, дыма, сажи и грязными пятнами ложится на кожу Алека, прорываясь через занавески.

Пара часов беспокойного сна все-таки настигают его прежде, чем будильник сработает около восьми. После пробуждения парень чувствует себя хуже, чем до того, как рухнул в кровать. Тело ноет, каждый шаг отзывается агонией в сломанном ребре; Алек представляет, как осколок кости царапает легкие, мешает каждой попытке вдоха и натирает больное место.

Хуже всего то, что в этом нет ничего нового. Он заставлял себя работать с травмами похуже и приобрел умение стиснув зубы никому не показывать свою боль.

Днем он работает в газете: Daily Tribunal — широкоформатная, а не одна из таблоидов, и это важное замечание. Конечно, не самая тяжелая работа в мире — Лайтвуд даже не журналист; просто работает в сфере финансов и аналитики. Рабочее время редко выходит за рамки 'с девяти до пяти', но и этого достаточно в городе, который никогда не останавливается. Издание идет в печать каждое утро в четыре часа, и если к тому времени все не будет готово, за это, черт возьми, придется расплачиваться.

Сложно найти даже пять минут, чтобы перевести дух. Алек уже чувствует себя истощенным, хотя неделя еще даже не началась.

Кофе, даже ужасно крепкий, оставляющий едкий ожог в горле, не помогает. Попытки поесть просто провальные — желудок сопротивляется, и Алек не может втолкнуть в себя больше, чем кусок пирога, который Иззи, должно быть, оставила на кухонном столе вчера поздно вечером или сегодня с утра. Давление в висках, будто вздувающее переднюю часть черепа, ощущается как худшее похмелье, которое у него когда-либо было, умноженное на тысячу; это побочный эффект иллюзий Вэйл, вероятно, осложненный недостатком сна и истощением, пробивающимся сквозь его кости. Ничего необычного.

Алек знает, что было бы легче, не будь у него работы. Возможно тогда бы он спал больше двух часов в сутки. Работать нет необходимости: Джейс безработный. Клэри на частичной занятости в художественной школе, а Иззи работает полный рабочий день в штаб-квартире. Алек тоже получит зарплату в конце месяца, не такую уж и плохую, даже если учесть, что для этого потребуются подписи родителей и печать Идриса. У него хорошая квартира в центре города. Комфортная жизнь. Поэтому иногда загрубевшая кожа на его руках становится объектом интереса.

Мысль о том, чтобы проводить не только ночи, но и дни на миссиях, спонсоров которых никто никогда не видел, не имея возможности задавать вопросы и всегда находясь под слежкой, почему-то довольно тошнотворная. Когда он только начинал — гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы признать, — это почти не беспокоило. До того, как он встретил Вэйл и Вулфбэйна, до того, как Клэри начала работать в Идрисе, и прежде, чем он узнал, что люди говорят на улицах о супергероях — не имеет значения, корпоративных или линчевателях.

Сентинэл получает ночь, и Алеку остался день. Это хорошая сделка, когда-то заключенная с родителями, даже если и обошлась она большой кровью. Алек получает день; Алек снимает маску и застегивает пуговицы на рубашке; Алек едет на метро в офис в центре города; Алек садится за компьютер, делает перерывы на кофе и стратегически использует двадцать один день отпуска в году; Алек притворяется нормальным. Алек к этому привык.

Но это никогда не работает полностью. Сидя в метро, он задается вопросом видят ли люди его насквозь, не слишком ли заметна хромота, есть ли синяки, расцветающие, как метки Роршаха, в заметных местах или все и так очевидно по источаемому им истощению. Попытки не встречаться с кем-либо взглядом — трудная задача в миллионном городе, но Алек неплохо в ней преуспел. Невидимость, возможно, не его суперсила, но это не помешало в совершенстве овладеть искусством быть незаметным.

Люди ненавидят супергероев.

Черт, Алек не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз это слово использовалось для описания того, что он делает; вероятно ещё до его рождения, когда печатались комиксы о суперах, а не развешивались плакаты с требованиями их ареста или убийства на каждом уличном фонаре в каждом квартале. Люди ненавидят супергероев: корпоративных, линчевателей — всех, кто носит маску. А кто бы не ненавидел — насколько можно доверять человеку, который действует вне закона, пряча лицо, и может убить щелчком пальцев? А иногда не требуется и щелчка.

Вагон метро грохочет, Алек делает вид, что теряет равновесие, как и все остальные. Женщина, сидящая напротив него, держит в руках газету, которую, как Лайтвуд знает, редактировал парень, сидящий через два стола от него; на первой полосе очередной кричащий заголовок, очередная расплывчатая фотография, на которой, вероятно, запечатлен Джейс.

**КОРПОРАТИВНЫЙ СУПЕРГЕРОЙ ОСТАВЛЯЕТ ХАОС ПОСЛЕ АВТОМОБИЛЬНОЙ ПОГОНИ В МИДТАУНЕ, ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕК ГОСПИТАЛИЗИРОВАННО, ТРОЕ МЕРТВЫ.**

Алек привык к клевете. Он умеет держать Сентинэла подальше от посторонних глаз.

Это не имеет значения.

Газеты в городе распространяют ложь. Телевидение транслирует сюжеты о разоблачениях линчевателей одновременно с предвыборными кампаниями в шестичасовых новостях. По радио президент Буш на одном ужасном дыхании выдает тирады о запрете ВИЧ и запрете суперсилы. Чучела его коллег и семьи сгорают на улице, а люди, стоящие выше в пищевой цепочке, имеют наглость просить Алека об урегулировании конфликтов, даже когда беспорядки выходят из-под контроля, даже когда протестующие жаждут его смерти.

Прошлой ночью Джейс под маской Архангела остановил погоню на скоростных автомобилях, спас девушку на заднем сидении внедорожника, убив троих похитителей, но все, что имеет значение, — затраты городского совета на то, чтобы заделать образовавшиеся на дороге выбоины.

Грязное дело, как раз для грязного города: защищать людей, которым это не нужно. Попытки делать добро, которые заставляют их нервничать. Иногда Алек думает, что оно того не стоит.

Вагон метро с грохотом останавливается на нужной остановке. Он протискивается сквозь толпу людей, идущих плечом к плечу, бормоча извинения. Каждый толчок отзывается в ребрах, все ещё ноющих после вчерашней поножовщины, но его хмурое лицо ничем не отличается от лиц людей вокруг, также сражающихся с подземкой этим ранним утром. С этим окружением легко слиться.

***

— Тяжёлая ночь?

Алек отрывает глаза от экрана компьютера — на мгновение он думает, что кто-то узнал о ночных приключениях, — но это всего лишь Саймон Льюис, склонившийся над верхней частью офисного куба с самой отвратительной улыбкой на лице; держа в руках чашку кофе, которую он протягивает Алеку.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Алек, все равно принимая напиток из рук коллеги и осторожно нюхает его — у Саймона есть привычка перегружать предложения мира молоком и сиропом из лесных орехов, которые приводят его в восторг, но кофе просто пахнет сахарным реактивным топливом, что для Алека нормально. — А что?

— Выглядишь ужасно, — говорит Саймон, скрестив руки на перегородке кабинки и склонив голову. — Я имею в виду… Извини, я имею в виду, ты всегда прекрасно выглядишь, ты красивый парень. Не пойми меня неправильно, я просто… Ну, ты всегда выглядишь немного злым, но сегодня ты будто очень зол, и…я просто заткнусь, верно?

— Окажи такую услугу, — хмурится Алек, пристально глядя на него и наконец возвращая внимание к экрану компьютера, печатая несколько слов, но парень напротив не двигается с места.

— Спасибо за кофе, — кивает Лайтвуд, надеясь заставить коллегу уйти. Вряд ли удача будет так благосклонна.

— Без проблем, — улыбается Саймон. — Так…ты не собираешься рассказать что случилось?

Алек медленно моргает.  
  
— Нет.

— Даже если я похлопаю ресницами?

— Точно нет.

— Черт возьми, Алек, тогда мне просто нужно забрать кофе обратно. Я думал, мы друзья.  
  
Парень тянется к стаканчику, но Алек рефлекторно отбивает его руку настолько быстро, что Льюис вздрагивает. Это их рутина, не важно когда, а главное почему она началась. Саймон открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лайтвуд успевает первым.

— Ладно, — говорит он, в защитном жесте крепко сжимая пальцы вокруг пенополистиролового стаканчика.— Всего лишь Джейс. У него были проблемы с полицией, и пришлось…выручать его.

— _Чееееееерт_ , — тянет Саймон, кивая головой, словно все прекрасно понимает. — Его снова арестовали? Это безумие, хотя вообще-то нет, знаешь что? Не думаю, что я удивлен. Я встречал твоего брата сколько…дважды? Но я вижу его насквозь. Он засунул голову так глубоко в собственную задницу, что так ему и надо — без обид, конечно.

— Ага, ну, — бормочет Алек, — мало что может ослабить его эго.

— Хм, — фыркает парень, — я рад. Не за Джейса, очевидно — его нужно пару раз спустить с небес на землю — но вроде… ты вечно ходишь как зомби, будто давно не спал, и мне стало интересно, не начал ли ты с кем-то встречаться? Но нет, это все Джейс. И не то чтобы я не счастлив, что ты с кем-то начнешь встречаться! Потому что ты заслуживаешь счастья, и все такое, но… — Саймон понижает голос до наигранного шепота. — Ну, это полностью разбило бы сердце Магнуса.

Алек хорош во многих вещах: опытный стрелок, почти непобедим в рукопашном бою, его рефлексы настолько отточены, что в прошлом он уклонился от множества пуль, на которых было начертано его имя. Он отлично умеет быть незаметным, сливаться с окружением; хорош в том, чтобы притворяться, что не живет двойной жизнью; быть другим человеком, когда заходит солнце, отличающимся от того, кем он является при дневном свете.

Алек не так хорош в том, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, всякий раз, когда в разговоре упоминается имя Магнуса Бэйна. Эту слабость он знает и пытается держать в секрете.

Парень надеется скрыть то, как морщится в гримасе его лицо за ободком кофейного стаканчика и делает глоток, напиток ещё слишком горячий. Он все равно глотает.

Саймон усмехается, высунув язык между зубами.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — хрипло говорит Лайтвуд.

— Ты можешь тупить, но ты же не слепой, Алек, — отвечает Саймон с озорной ухмылкой. — Давай, это же я, можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно. Я никому не скажу! Не знаю, почему ты игнорируешь это, чувак.

Алек бегло окидывает взглядом офис, но никто не обращает на них внимания; отключаться от болтовни Льюиса — хорошо отработанное искусство среди коллег, что немного успокаивает.

— Ты видишь его отношение, — драматично шепчет парень. _— Я вижу его отношение.  
_

— Все не так, — ворчит Алек, — просто это Магнус. Он дружелюбен.

— Дружелюбен, ага, — Саймон закатывает глаза. — Верно-верно. Он дружелюбный, а ты не сварливый, тебя просто постоянно неправильно понимают.

— Нет, я определенно становлюсь сварливым, когда приходишь ты. Может, тогда стоит попробовать не приходить?

— Ранен в самое сердце, — он драматично прижимает руку к груди и Алек бросает еще один хорошо отточенный, пустой и не впечатленный взгляд. Саймон этого не замечает.

В отличие от Алека, Льюис — журналист. Не тот привычный парень вроде репортера, везде таскающего с собой записную книжку и тыкающего микрофоном в лица людей, когда они покидают зал суда, — для этого Саймон определенно обделен наглостью и красноречием. Он фотожурналист и делает много фотографий, особенно суперов, что всегда немного раздражает Алека. Фотоаппарат, который слишком часто висит у парня на шее — лишнее напоминанием об остром лезвии, по которому Лайтвуд ежедневно бегает. Рядом с Саймоном трудно ослабить бдительность, даже если репортер не сделал ничего плохого.

Проще быть холодным и немного резким. Парнишка, кажется, воспринимает это с юмором.

Саймону не нужно знать, что супер с титановыми крыльями, которого он сфотографировал на прошлой неделе, — тот самый Джейс, над которым он смеется сейчас. Ему не нужно знать, что прошлой ночью Алек снова вытаскивал из-за решетки Архангела. Незнание всегда лучший вариант.

Характерный звук шагов дорогой обуви по ковру заставляет Алека снова оторвать взгляд от монитора. Его терпение уже иссякло, а на часах только девять утра. В то время как выражение лица Алека смягчается, на лице Саймона радость быстро сменяется страхом и паникой.

— Магнус! — восклицает парень, поспешно отпрыгивая от перегородки. — Эй! Доброе утро!

Алек не единственный в офисе выглядит устало, но у Магнуса Бэйна скрыть это получается намного, намного лучше. Сегодня он прячет истощение за приподнятыми кончиками волос. Все пуговицы на свежей рубашке идеально застегнуты, а прекрасно сидящий черно-красный жилет подчеркивает великолепную форму спины.

У него за ухом заправлен карандаш, под мышкой — стопка папок, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей. На первый взгляд выглядит непринужденно, если не считать темных кругов под глазами, на которые Алек обращает внимание.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Магнус, вопросительно поднимая бровь. Рот мужчины сжат в тонкую линию, и Алек воображает, что его утро было таким же болезненным. — Не вижу здесь ничего, чем бы тебе стоило заняться, Саймон.

— Все, что ты видишь здесь — иллюзия, — говорит парень, размахивая руками перед собой, изображая магию, пока пятится назад. — Я сижу за своим столом. Я много работаю. Твоя редакционная статья будет вовремя. Рабочий день — это созданный правительством заговор, направленный на то, чтобы подчинить американский пролетариат. Капитализм — это ад.

— Почти согласен с тобой , — говорит Магнус, выражение его лица слегка меняется, а по глазам становится видно, что он позабавлен. — Но это не значит, что нужно забросить работу. К сожалению, у нас есть крайние сроки.

— Будто ты позволишь мне забыть! — откликается Саймон.

— Кто нанимает этих людей? — Магнус издает лёгкий смешок и кивает. — Александр, доброе утро.

— Магнус, — неловко отвечает Алек.

Мужчина улыбается, его взгляд теплеет. Он непринужденно наклоняется через перегородку офисного кубика.

— Как прошли выходные, Александр? — он поглаживает ухо большим и указательным пальцами, теребя серебряный кафф, на котором играет свет.

— Ничего особенного, — отвечает Алек, пожимая плечами. Он действительно не знает, что еще придумать, и по тому, как дергается лицо Магнуса, можно сказать, что тот, возможно, надеялся на большее. Алек обычно неуклюж, когда дело доходит до такого рода светских разговоров; но они сблизились настолько, что парень надеется, возможно, это воспринимается уже привычно. Алек лучше справляется с привычным. — Э…а у тебя?

— Ох, у меня? — Магнус выглядит озадаченным вопросом и Алек находит это немного милым. — Должен признаться, особо рассказывать не о чем. В субботу вечером у меня был поздний ужин с капитаном Гэрроуэем, из-за чего я лег спать немного позже обычного, нарушив тем самым свой распорядок.

Алек издает сдавленный смешок, не в силах сдержаться, и Магнус, кажется, доволен тем, что рассмешил его. Это немного скрадывает интенсивность пурпурно-темных кругов, из-за которых лицо мужчины кажется пустым.

— Но кроме того, — весело продолжает Бэйн, — оправляюсь после вакханалии прошлой ночи, которая включала пару фильмов в компании моей кошки и немного домашней еды…что сказать, я — простой человек.

Он застенчиво улыбается, когда Лайтвуд качает головой.

— Конечно, — соглашается Алек. На экране компьютера появляется электронное письмо от менеджера с просьбой обновить отчет, который должен быть сдан в конце недели. Он еще даже ничего не открывал. Вздохнув и ссутулив плечи парень бросает на Магнуса извиняющийся взгляд. — Извини, мне нужно… Я должен…

— Не беспокойся, — улыбается тот, отступая от стола. — Не вежливо отрывать тебя от работы, особенно когда я сам так строг с Саймоном. Ты занятой человек. Я тоже занятой человек. Статьи не публикуются сами по себе.

— Увидимся позже, — пафосно отвечает Алек.

— Да, — бросает Магнус, уже уходя, правда, спиной вперед, чтобы не пришлось отводить взгляд, в последнюю секунду умело избегая столкновения со столом другого работника. — Хорошего дня, Александр.

Алек фыркает, но когда возвращается к своему компьютеру, на губах у него застывает отчаянная улыбка. Примерно через тридцать секунд, пока он быстро отправляет электронное письмо боссу, появляется сообщение от Саймона.

 _От_ : LewisS@tribunal.org

 _Текст_ : не хочется повторять «я же говорил тебе», но…

Алек закатывает глаза и закрывает письмо, не отвечая. Сегодня много работы и нельзя задерживаться. Нужно подъехать в штаб вечером, прежде чем отправиться на патрулирование. Наверное, осталось ещё куча беспорядка после Джейса, который только предстоит разгребать. Мать захочет созвать пресс-конференцию. Алек — или Сентинэл — вероятно, не попадет домой до восхода солнца. Он уже чувствует себя измотанным, и легкость, вызванная дружелюбной улыбкой Магнуса, быстро сходит на нет.

Магнус Бэйн — это много всего: о нем постоянно говорят офисные сплетники; он из тех людей, которые привлекают внимание, как только входят в комнату; у него тот тип походки, заставляющий Алека задуматься, сможет ли этот человек изменить мир вокруг себя так, как ему заблагорассудится. У него интересная улыбка и что-то озорное во взгляде, будто он знает какую-то шутку, которую никто другой не заслужил услышать.

Алек плохо с ним знаком. Этот мужчина красив, остроумен и временами резок — что, безусловно, нельзя не оценить, но на этом — все. Они вращаются в разных кругах и шанс, что жизнь, которую ведёт Магнус, может пересекаться с жизнью Алека, просто мизерный. Может быть, один или два раза в день, когда, проходя мимо друг друга, они обмениваются дружескими приветствиями, парень и пытается подавить не вполне профессиональную улыбку или тонкий намек, легко просачивающийся в беседу. Магнус флиртует — смелость, которая сбивает с толку, потому что в наши дни нельзя просто быть человеком, которому нравятся другие мужчины — если только он не пропустил, что Рейган и Буш сказали что-то по этому поводу.

Но Магнус… Магнус, пробыв в городе всего ничего — самое большее, несколько месяцев, — прибыл в офис неожиданно, посреди череды увольнений высшего руководства, что стало предметом безудержных обсуждений. Блестящий журналист, сразу распознающий отличные истории, благодаря своему таланту быстро занял место старшего редактора. Его способностей было достаточно, чтобы все вокруг закрыли глаза на некоторую экстравагантность.

Это вызывает зависть: легкость, с которой Магнус ведет себя, разговаривает с людьми, заставляет их смеяться. Он кажется человеком, знающим свое место во вселенной, обладающим достойной восхищения твердостью, чтобы галантно показывать средний палец любому, кто попытается бросить ему вызов.

С тех пор как Магнус начал здесь работать, он пригласил Алека на свидание семь раз. Не то чтобы кто-то считает (хотя Саймон мог бы). Алек вежливо — и неловко — отказывал каждый раз, и Магнус принимал это спокойно, не обижаясь и не озадачиваясь, с очаровательной улыбкой, а следующая попытка пригласить Алека выпить в очередной раз обезоруживала.

Несмотря на то, что говорит Саймон, и несмотря на семь отклонённых предложений пообедать, Магнус действительно ему нравится. И, может быть, даже в том смысле, о котором Саймон обожает повторять, но, кроме того, Магнус…

Магнус — нормальный человек. Небольшое удовольствие от общения с ним, которым Алек наслаждается в повседневной жизни, что-то оторванное от ежедневных ночных патрулей. Он не знает многого о Магнусе, а тот, в свою очередь, тоже почти ничего не знает о нем, и Алеку это нравится: мысль, что разговоры с этим мужчиной — то, на что не влияют его врождённые сверхспособности.

Магнус принадлежит только Алеку. Его дружелюбное лицо и очаровательная рассеянность скрашивают худшие дни. Этот человек не знает и никогда не узнает, что Алек Лайтвуд — супергерой.

***

Их уже много лет никто не называет супергероями. Если повезет, суперами; чаще— корпоративными и линчевателями, хотя различают редко. Алек — корпоративный: работает на Идрис. Это агентство для наделенных сверхспособностями поддерживается и финансируется правительством, политиками с глубокими карманами, набитыми деньгами, и акулами бизнеса. Такие организации, как Идрис, существуют уже давно — они вышли на свет во время Холодной войны, а возникли, вероятнее всего, на рубеже веков, когда идея о милитаризации суперсил для ведения войны перестала быть просто мыслью и стала планом, изложенным в стенах кабинетов военного времени. Тогда казалось целесообразным вести переговоры с опасными, наделенными сверхспособностями людьми, чтобы они работали на правильной стороне, а не на немцев, русских или кого-то еще, кого страна ненавидела в этот момент.

Теперь…

Что ж, теперь все по-другому. Мир, в котором вырос Алек, не жалеет времени для вербовки и слежки за корпоративными супергероями, и не зря.

Доверие, однажды преданное, навсегда таковым и останется.

Круг позаботился об этом. Корпоративные супергерои — изгои: не став линчевателями, как Вэйл и Вулфбэйн, они трясущимися руками проверяют на прочность пределы законов и рискуют игнорировать санкции.

Вся эта история с Кругом произошла еще до рождения Алека, но кровавые последствия сильны до сих пор. Все суперы в этом городе одинаковы. Все опасны. Все смертельно опасны. Все вне закона. И сейчас это — единственный имеющий значение общественный консенсус.

***

На стене штаб-квартиры Идриса нарисовано граффити, которое Алек может разглядеть за пол квартала: красное, жёсткое и злое. На крыльце здания расположились протестующие, с полными руками ярких плакатов, скандирующие ненависть. Их никогда не арестуют за мелкий вандализм: точно не здесь. Не в этом городе. Они регулярно появляются на крыльце, но пока не входят в дверь, Идрис более чем счастлив игнорировать вопли и политические требования.

Что-то угрожающее грохочет над головой, возможно, гром, но скорее мрачное настроение Алека. Он соскальзывает в переулок прежде, чем его могут перехватить; там есть люк, ведущий в хорошо знакомый подвал. Лайтвуд не настолько глуп, чтобы войти в штаб через парадную дверь, особенно без костюма. Для этого есть множество черных входов, которыми можно воспользоваться для незаметного проникновения.

Подвал темный, грязный, пахнет сыростью и плесенью, так что Алек там не задерживается. Скрытый за электрическим щитком сканер считывает биометрические данные и двери в стене разъезжаются, открывая туннель, освещенный резким белым светом и наполненный запахом чего-то по-химически чистого.

Раньше это здание было его домом. Алек здесь вырос и все еще не может избавиться от привычки опускать голову, проходя под всевидящим оком камеры слежения, хотя Джейс и Изабель давно выяснили слепые зоны системы безопасности Идриса.

Он не пытается быть незаметным. Идрис, вероятно, знал о его приближении ещё на полпути; кто-то где-то, сидя за компьютером, наблюдал, как трекер в запихнутом в сумку костюме пищит с тех самых пор, как оказался за пределами офиса.

Если Идрис захочет что-то узнать, они узнают, так или иначе.

Алек поправляет сумку на плече, и ребра отзываются болью. Вероятно, следовало бы развернуться и пройти обследование у физиотерапевта, прежде чем отправляться на патрулирование, но часть его всегда цеплялась за тупую боль заживающих ран: синяки, волдыри, ожоги; его руки пересекают красные мозоли от постоянного натяжения тетивы. Тренируясь, Алек продолжает поражать цель за целью, пока на щеке не появится ожог в виде полосы, по той траектории, на которую ложится полет стрел.

Коридоры на удивление пусты. Он все еще под землей. Здесь, внизу, расположены только лаборатории, технический отдел и несколько тренировочных залов для тестирования новых устройств. Наверху, в величественном и внушительном здании из серого камня, которое возвышается над улицами, комнаты обшиты дубовыми панелями, а пентхаус родителей освещают бра и камины, а не стерильные электрические лампочки.

Наверху — публичное лицо здания: там проводят пресс-конференции, развлекают политиков. Там, как люди считают, находится комната, полная суперов, и возможно Идрис выпускает их по очереди на улицу.

Алек гораздо лучше знаком с нижними этажами. В центре коридора ещё не вычищенное темное пятно — может быть грязь или засохшая кровь. Судя по тому, как размазана субстанция — результат того, что кто-то был ранен вчера ночью.

Он знает, что Джейс не пострадал после вчерашней выходки. Алеку снова и снова повторяли, что беспокойство о других суперах в их организации необоснованно и выходит за рамки его компетенции. Но он всегда был из тех людей, которые беспокоятся о безопасности других, особенно когда способны чем-то помочь.

«И чем ты можешь помочь?» — он представляет голос матери. — «У тебя есть работа. Ты не можешь защищать каждого, Алек. Прикрывать их спины — не твоя задача. Ты — напарник Джейса. Он единственный, за кого ты отвечаешь.»

Это непросто. Это никогда не было просто. Есть так много людей, которые нуждаются в помощи, и не имеет значения, что они никогда не поблагодарят за нее.

Алек морщит нос, обходя пятно в коридоре. Лаборатория Иззи — в конце коридора, парень устремляется к ней, но прямо за ним открывается одна из дверей, и наружу высовывается Андерхилл.

— Привет, — зовет Эндрю, и плечи Алека напрягаются, прежде чем он решит повернуться. Ему нравится Андерхилл. Этот человек всегда был с ним любезен, они обменивались понимающими взглядами всякий раз, когда отец предлагал что-то особенно глупое или несправедливое. Но это все еще работник Идриса, выполняющий грязные поручения родителей Алека.

Лайтвуд поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на парня. Безопасная лаборатория Иззи была так близко..

— Хэй, —вяло говорит он, — что-то случилось? Я тебе нужен?

— Не мне, — отвечает Андерхилл. Он выглядит виноватым. — Через десять минут будет еще один брифинг по поводу прошлой ночи, и твой отец попросил перехватить тебя, когда ты вошел. Так что, мне очень жаль.

Изгиб губ Алека формирует твердую линию, он пожимает плечами, не совсем уверенный, насколько убедительно выглядит.

— Все в порядке, Джейс будет?

— Да, я только что видел, как он и Клэри поднимались на лифте, — Андерхилл делает паузу. — Я бы сказал им, что еще не видел тебя, но… — парень указывает на глазок мигающей позади камеры. — Всевидящее око следит.

— Не беспокойся, — вздыхает Алек, поворачиваясь и отправляясь обратно тем же путем, которым пришел. Он не может не ссутулиться, проходя мимо Эндрю, брови которого тут же сочувственно сдвигаются. — Кто-то должен проследить, чтобы Джейс не высовывался, пока шумиха не уляжется. Я лучше пойду.

Алек знает, как все будет. Прошлой ночью действия Джейса вызвали шумиху, но Джейс всегда вызывает шумиху. Ничего такого, к чему не привыкли родители; Роберт будет грызть брата, но позволит выйти сухим из воды, а Мариз созовет пресс-конференцию и раскрутит историю так, чтобы скрыть все незаконное, что сделал Джейс. Ни один из них не упомянет, что он спас чью-то жизнь.

Они оба, вероятно, разорвут Алека за то, что его не было рядом, чтобы держать ситуацию под контролем, и в первую очередь не допустить произошедшего. Так или иначе, это будет его вина, потому что всем хорошо известно, что Джейс безрассуден, а Алек… Алек должен быть лучше. Это то, чего от него ждут. Как он мог их подвести.

Парень знает сценарий вечера как свои пять пальцев, как внутреннюю часть своей маски. Он даже будет чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что в это время на другом конце города обезоруживал человека с ножом, пока Джейс гнался за машиной с преступниками. Будет ощущать вину за то, что был с Вэйл и Вулфбэйном, когда Джейса допрашивали копы. 

Все нормально. Родители разочарованы. Он и Джейс получат предупреждение, о котором все забудут, пока тот снова не преступит черту. После брифинга Мариз отведет Алека в сторону и скажет, что ему необходимо поговорить с братом. Алек промолчит и кивнет, как хороший солдат, но…

Будто бы Джейс хоть когда-то прислушивался к тому, о чем говорит ему напарник.

Он устало вздыхает, входит в лифт и нажимает кнопку пентхауса с чуть большей, чем это необходимо, силой. Створки вот-вот закроются, когда между ними с криком пролетает рука.

— Алек, придержи лифт!

Это Изабель. Темные глаза светятся, каблуки головокружительно высокие, а из рук вываливаются офисные папки и файлы. Алек хмурится, молча протягивая руку, чтобы взять из стопки три верхние папки, пока они не выпали из ее хватки.

— Пентхаус? — спрашивает парень, приподнимая бровь и наблюдая, как Иззи, опасно балансируя с горой бумаг в одной руке, поправляет юбку на бедрах. Алек смотрит на папки , все они отмечены агрессивным красным словом <конфиденциально> большими буквами. Он задаётся вопросом, включает ли это или исключает его из круга лиц, которые имеют доступ к данной информации.

— Ага, мама и папа тоже позвали меня на судилище, — вздыхает с досадой сестра. Она округляет рот и рассматривает помаду в отражении створок лифта, когда двери снова закрываются, и разговор прерывается, пока кабина поднимается на верхний этаж.

— Значит, все серьезно, — бормочет Алек. — Они в ярости?

— Не больше, чем обычно, — пожимает плечами Иззи. — Папа сильнее злится на то, что Джейс не был при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Ему все равно, что произошло; бесится потому, что за это не заплатят. А мама…ну, такая мама. Она захочет знать, где ты был и почему не прикрывал спину Джейса, удерживая от обычного идиотизма.

— Не думаю, что вообще существует кто-то, кто сможет удержать его от обычного идиотизма.

— Поверь мне, я пыталась сказать ей об этом много-много раз. Решил, какое у тебя будет алиби?

— Как обычно, — отвечает Алек. — Главное, что Вэйл и Вулфбэйн не засветились на записи. Скажу им, что Джейс сбежал, а я не успел за ним. Частично это правда.

— В твою защиту, он может летать, — говорит Иззи, ее красные губы подрагивают в уголках. — Думаю, у тебя есть довольно веское оправдание тому, что ты отстал.

Алек ворчит в ответ, а Иззи просто улыбается, снова глядя на дверь и перекладывая стопку бумаг и папок в руках. Лифт с шипением останавливается на их этаже: широкий коридор, устланный толстым дорогим ковром, и мягкий, куда более приятный, чем на нижних этажах свет. Иззи бросает взгляд на Алека через плечо, проходя вперед.

Парень закатывает глаза и вздыхает, но идет следом. Его плечи максимально напряжены, а голова опущена настолько низко, что подбородок почти прижимается к груди.

***

Брифинг проходит именно так, как он ожидал, и Алек не уверен, благословение это или проклятие. Джейс как обычно едкий, отвечает на каждое критичное замечание Роберта насмешкой или каменным выражением лица. Клэри, забравшая Джейса прошлой ночью — тогда, когда об этом должен был позаботиться Алек, — изо всех сил пытается выговорить речь в защиту своего парня, но ее быстро заглушает резкий окрик Роберта.

Мариз назначает утреннюю пресс-конференцию — ни Архангел, ни Сентинэл на ней присутствовать не будут; ее возглавит кто-то из отдела рекламы. Взгляд матери заставляет Алека чувствовать себя чрезвычайно виноватым и думать, что она зла из-за того, что ему нельзя присутствовать на конференции. У него есть тайна личности, которую необходимо сохранить.

Изабель молча сидит за столом, старательно печатая стенограмму допроса, но пару раз встречается с Алеком глазами — один раз, чтобы ухмыльнуться чему-то, что говорит Джейс. Это взгляд из разряда _«я же говорила»_. Второй раз — с оттенком жалости, когда Мариз протягивает невзрачную манильскую папку, сообщая, что в ней вводные для следующей миссии. Наиболее близкий человеческий контакт, который мать позволит себе по отношению к нему в ближайшее время.

Алек не открывает папку в офисе — он найдет для этого место получше, просто стоит, как солдат, пока его не отпустят, а затем уходит так быстро, как только может, не дожидаясь, пока Джейс или Клэри бросятся за ним.

Эта парочка все равно догоняет его в лифте.

— Чувак, — тянет Джейс, ероша волосы рукой и снова приглаживая их обратно. Он прислоняется к стене лифта, затылком ударяясь о зеркало. — Они когда-нибудь отстанут от меня?

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь влезать в неприятности? — отвечает Алек, не поднимая глаз от пола и слышит, как брат резко втягивает воздух.

— Ой, ладно, в своем глазу бревна не видишь, — огрызается он. — Ты был совершенно не против, чтобы мы разделились прошлой ночью, и не пытайся притворяться, что это моя вина.

— В основном это и есть твоя вина, —замечает Клэри. Алек не смотрит на нее тоже. — Но, если бы вы не разделились, что ж, я уверенна, для многих людей все закончилось бы намного хуже. Думаю, мы довольно легко отделались.

Резкий ответ приходит на ум, что-то вроде: _вы двое_ легко отделались , но Алек не открывает рта, чтобы выпустить его. Вместо этого парень возится с папкой, пробегая по ней пальцами. Он может только представить, насколько ужасно то, что находится внутри и не уверен, думает ли Мариз о миссии, как о наказании или нет. Слово ужасный, наверное, даже не приходит матери в голову, когда речь идёт о выполнении обязанностей.

— Да, но было бы чудесно, если бы нас всех не вызывали на ковер, как школьников, каждый раз, когда что-то подобное происходит. — ворчит Джейс и скрещивает руки на груди, но не выглядит готовым драться. Вид брата скорее говорит о том, что в его рту разливается кислый привкус правоты Алека.

— Типа… — продолжает он, жестикулируя рукой, — чего они ждут? Мы можем позаботиться о себе, им не нужно волноваться. Все будет хорошо. Кого заботит что произошло вне миссии, если это все равно нужно было сделать.

Клэри бормочет что-то, соглашаясь со своим парнем, когда звенит лифт и они вдвоем спешат к выходу, направляясь в тренировочный зал для разминки перед ночным патрулированием. Алек задерживается в задней части лифта, не двигаясь,пока двери снова не закроются.

Джейс не ошибся, но и не прав полностью. Он просто… Просто никогда не видит вещи такими, как видит их Алек, у него нет для этого причин. Ему никогда не приходит в голову, что для кого-то все может быть иначе. Джейс никогда не пытается поставить себя на место брата.

Вероятно, просто не может.

Джейс — прирожденный. Говоря, что может постоять за себя, он это и имеет в виду, просто знает об этом, для него это так же легко, как дышать. У него есть основания для уверенности. Когда брат говорит, что с ним все будет в порядке, так и будет. Алек этому верит. Алек это знает.

Суперсила Джейса — адаптивная мышечная память. Способность увидеть что-то лишь однажды — будь то зашивание огнестрельного ранения, разборка автомата или альпинизм по зданию без снаряжения — и повторить это.

Все, над чем Алеку приходится работать двадцать с лишним лет, через кровь, пот, слезы и упорный труд, для Джейса —врождёные умения. Вот почему он — золотой мальчик Идриса, а не Алек. Вот почему ему сойдёт с рук даже убийство, иногда, как сейчас, в буквальном смысле.

Вероятно, поэтому родители предоставляют Джейсу такую свободу, а Алека заставляют соответствовать жёстким рамкам высоких стандартов. Иногда это кажется несправедливым: на каждый шаг брата он должен сделать четыре, а затем, в конце дня, когда тело на грани того, чтобы сдаться, его ругают за то, что он не сделал пять.

Лайтвуд нажимает кнопку, чтобы снова открыть дверь лифта, качая головой и насмешливо улыбаясь. Такие мысли совершенно самоуничижительные.

И, будто врождённой мышечной памяти недостаточно, на восемнадцатый день рождения Джейса — слишком много лет назад, чтобы сосчитать сейчас, — Мариз и Роберт подарили ему набор гидравлических титановых крыльев.

Джейсу даже не нужно больше предпринимать шаги — Джейс летает.

Алек выходит из лифта и направляется к раздевалке. Уже больше восьми часов и солнце садится. Прежде чем наступит ночь, он должен все забыть. Нужно открыть папку и прочитать информацию о деле, на которое Мариз в очередной раз их подписала. Нужно одеться в супергеройский костюм, запереть Алека и стать Сентинэлем.

Сентинэл не будет хандрить по поводу того, насколько легче Архангелу. Сентинэл просто опустит голову и смирится с этим.

***

Патрулирование проходит как обычно. Клэри следует за ними, Алек закатывает глаза, а Джейс ведёт себя наилучшим образом, и все идет так, как нужно. Какой-то политик с западного побережья, которого СМИ распекало особенно сильно, запросил охрану, и поэтому они провели ночь, отрабатывая гонорар, разбив лагерь в радиусе трех кварталов от квартиры этого человека. Их команда работает без отдыха до двух часов ночи, пока не появляются Алина и Хелен, которые останутся на ночную смену до самого рассвета.

Алек не собирается возвращаться в штаб после патрулирования, и поэтому грубо прощается с Джейсом и Клэри на перекрестке. Кларисса обвивает шею своего парня и они устремляются в темноту, как серебряная комета, пока огромные широко распахнутые серебряные крылья уносят их в небо.

Снова идет дождь; капельки стучат по маске Алека, и начинается долгий путь домой человека, у кого есть только ноги и нет крыльев. Город тает в надвигающемся ливне, неоновый свет льется из витрин, перетекая в бензиновые лужи на асфальте. Автомобильные фары прорезают тьму бесконечным каскадом жёлтого и красного, освещая лицо Алека в те редкие моменты, когда он покидает тень города, чтобы пересечь улицу.

Хоть суперкостюм толстый и прочный, но через некоторое время он все равно замерзает. Из-за хромоты двухдневной давности, которую никак не получается унять, кевлар натирает, а броня на груди врезается в кожу. Оперение стрел в колчане собирает капли проливного дождя и сверкает жемчужной росой, переливающейся розовым и пурпурным светом мерцающих над головой рекламных щитов.

Алек удерживает лук в руке, не возвращая в кобуру, хотя дождь оставляет пятна на пальцах, затянутых в перчатку. Это всего лишь привычка, проявляющаяся, когда он остаётся сам. Сентинэл позаботиться о том, чтобы никогда не быть застигнутым врасплох или безоружным.

В то утро Алек добирается домой к трем часам ночи, мокрый от дождя и простуженый. Как только входная дверь захлопывается, он стаскивает с себя костюм и сбрасывает по пути в ванную, что, вероятно, заставило бы Иззи ахнуть, если бы она узнала, как брат обращается с драгоценным снаряжением в конце долгой смены.

Он всегда снимает маску в последнюю очередь. Черная полоска, плотно прилегающая к переносице и обвивающаяся вокруг затылка как вторая кожа, ударяется о белый фарфор, когда он ее роняет. Алек обхватывает пальцами края раковины и позволяет себе мгновение постоять зажмурившись, повесив голову и ссутулив плечи.

Вдох и выдох. Это и есть небольшой ритуал, чтобы оторвать от себя Сентинэла и снова стать Алеком, голым и беззащитным. Нужно привыкнуть и сжать зубы, потому что синяки по какой-то причине всегда жгут сильнее, когда он снимает костюм и снова становится собой.

На работе следует быть уже через четыре часа, но он медленно отдается ощущению того, как напряжение в груди пропадает, а дыхание стабилизируется. Алек устал. Очень устал. И это нормально, потому что так заканчивается каждая ночь, после которой не покидает истощение. Парень оглядывает в зеркало голое, заросшее щетиной лицо. Заложник своей маски, он иногда гадает, каково быть просто Алеком и не ощущать себя посредственным или вялым.

Алеку нужно перестать теряться в этих чувствах. Сентинэл об этом позаботится.

***

Особенность аналитики в том, что ею можно заниматься даже сквозь дрему. Алек всегда ладил с цифрами — до того, как Иззи назначили куратором, одной из его обязанностей было заполнение форм агенства о повреждениях и расходах. Поэтому полное истощение — не помеха для повседневной работы. 

Давным-давно Алек убедил родителей отпустить его в колледж изучать бухгалтерский учет, что оказалось ужасным занудством, но это было, по крайней мере, нормальное занудство, с нормальными людьми, в нормальной обстановке. Мысль о том, что у него есть и другие навыки, кроме борьбы с преступниками под покровом ночной темноты, была до странности утешительной.

Вести аудит, отчёт о котором нужно завершить к концу недели, сидя за своим столом, вероятно, не должно так расслаблять, но…

Это расслабляет. Алек ничего не может с собой поделать. Проверять таблицы и вбивать цифры на калькуляторе легко, обыденно и совершенно привычно. Он благодарен за ежедневную возможность просто отключаться в промежутке между девятью и пятью часами.

Парень не уверен, что у него хватило бы сил на что-то другое. Утопая в кресле, он часто с трудом заставляет пальцы перемещаться по клавиатуре, не говоря уже о большем.

Саймону Льюису, конечно, нравится проверять Алека на прочность. Работа с Джейсом и Клэри научила Лайтвуда обращаться с детьми, в этом у него большой опыт, но энтузиазм Саймона особенно отвратительный и истощающий.

— И вот, я сижу с покрытым соусом барбекю лицом, с грязными руками, — болтает Льюис, по какой-то причине устроившись на краю стола Алека, — никого не трогаю, обедаю в этой великолепной бургерной в Ист-Вилладж — нам, кстати, обязательно нужно туда сходить, думаю, ты будешь в восторге, — и вдруг люди на улице начинают указывать пальцами вверх и кричать, и Архангел просто…проносится мимо, прямо вниз по улице, мимо моего окна, и, конечно же, что бы ты сделал на моем месте? Мне нужен был снимок, но руки были такими липкими, поэтому я просто не мог взять камеру…

— Есть ли вообще смысл в этой истории?

— Что? Конечно есть! Я о том, что это было так странно видеть супера при дневном свете, и я по-глупому рассказал об этом Магнусу, и он хотел знать, сделал ли я фотографии, и неизвестно почему я ответил, что сделал. Хотя на самом деле нет, и теперь мне очень стыдно потому, что я солгал, но на самом деле я просто запаниковал и теперь он думает, что у меня есть эти фотографии, а у меня их нет, и я не знаю… что мне делать? Может, переехать в Тимбукту? Смогу ли я когда-нибудь снова показаться на работе?

Алек тяжело вздыхает, закрывая глаза и сжимая переносицу. Тяжёлая мигрень усталости, пульсирующая и подергивающаяся, формируется в области над бровями и он пытается ее унять. Нет такой удачи. 

Может, как-то можно заставить Саймона уйти. По крайней мере нужно попробовать.

— Пробовал просто сказать Магнусу правду? — спрашивает он, и глаза Саймона округляются так, будто это самая нелепая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал.

— Что? Ты издеваешься? Это будет унизительно, я не могу, Магнус будет…

Позади них кто-то прочищает горло. Алек с опозданием понимает, что даже не почувствовал приближения этого человека, но… это просто показатель того, насколько сильно истощение. Он поворачивает кресло, в то время как лицо Саймона становится невероятно бледным, а сам Льюис выглядит так, будто сел в лужу.

Сегодня Магнус Бэйн одет в великолепный серый костюм-тройку в темную клетку, отутюженый до хруста. Галстук, гладкий и черный, и его узел, прижатый к горлу прямо под кадыком, привлекает внимание Алека. Может, у мужчины сегодня заседание правления. Может, было настроение приодеться. Тяжело угадать причину, но…ну, никто не запрещает просто любоваться. 

— Будет…что? — спрашивает Магнус, выжидающе приподняв брови и сверкнув глазами.

— Магнус! — восклицает Саймон, соскакивая с края стола. — Я тебя не заметил! Как долго ты там стоишь?

Магнус хмурится, но уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются. Он сжимает пальцы на спинке офисного стула Алека, опираясь о него всем весом. Так близко, что парня окутывает облако одеколона, мягкий древесный запах, и это каким-то образом довольно интимно. Лайтвуд не может определить точно, потому что у него нет опыта в таких делах. 

— Итак, Саймон, — продолжает Магнус, — по моему опыту, когда люди спрашивают такое, они почти всегда говорят о чем-то в высшей степени компрометирующем. О том, что хотят скрыть от посторонних.

— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — отвечает Льюис, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно.— Мы с Алеком просто… мы просто… просто говорили об этой бургерной, в Ист-Вилладж, которая мне нравится, и я сказал, что он должен туда сходить и, может быть, ему нужно пригласить туда тебя.

Алек бросает на Саймона убийственный взгляд, говорящий _«заткнись или я прикончу тебя»_. Льюис не кажется впечатленным.

— Оу..! — восклицает Магнус, удивленно моргая. Его улыбка все ещё уверенная, но всего на мгновение, она трансформируется в нечто иное. Становится чуть искреннее. Задняя часть шеи Алека пылает. — Правда?

В голове сразу становится пусто. Можно прикрыть Саймона и ответить «да», но при мысли об этом в животе начинает покалывать. Алек не уверен, что хочет знать, как Магнус отреагирует на такой ответ. С другой стороны, он мог бы подставить Саймона и сказать «нет», но его пугает, что на лице Магнуса может отразиться разочарование. Это совсем не то, что хотелось бы там увидеть.

Так что вместо этого остаётся просто тянуть «ээээээ», как полный идиот.

К счастью, а возможно и нет, Саймон его прерывает.

— Что ж, отличная беседа! — восклицает он, панически хлопая в ладоши. — Жаль ее прерывать, но, ну вы знаете, как это бывает. Есть места, которые стоит увидеть, люди, в которых можно пойти, блядь, я имею в виду… Я не ругался, пожалуйста, не сообщайте об этом менеджеру!

Парень практически сбегает к своему столу, в спешке чуть не споткнувшись о ножки соседнего кресла. Он уходит в звенящей тишине, которую тут же разрывает хриплый смех Бэйна.

— Ему нравится тебя дразнить, не так ли? — Магнус позабавленно фыркает. Требуется мгновение, чтобы Алек осознал, что с ним разговаривают. Он поворачивается на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на собеседника.

— Нравится…что?

Мужчина тоже разворачивается к нему лицом, во взгляде светится веселье.

— Саймон, — объясняет он, жестикулируя. — Не могу точно сказать, осознает ли наш друг, что смущает тебя. Но не думаю, что он делает это со злым умыслом.

— Я не смущен, просто… — Алек не знает, как закончить предложение. Заминка заставляет Магнуса улыбнуться и мягко покачать головой.

— Что ж, — говорит он, — ты действительно собирался пригласить меня или это было преувеличением со стороны Саймона?

Алек моргает.

— Я собирался… — начинает он, — куда я собирался тебя пригласить?

Магнус не отвечает, но снова смеётся, и этот смех звоном разносится по комнате, когда он закатывает глаза с выражением, которое позже Алек назовет нежным отчаянием. Сейчас такой нюанс просто ускользает от внимания. 

Лайтвуд смущённо хмурится, но долго сердиться не может; точно не тогда, когда взгляд Магнуса скользит вверх и вниз по его телу, от макушки до носков ботинок, а затем снова возвращается к глазам, от чего Алек чувствует томление в груди.

По правде говоря, Магнус должен видеть его состояние: помятый костюм, криво расстегнутый воротник рубашки, посеревшую кожу под глазами и измождённый румянец на щеках. Если бы у Алека оставались силы заботиться об этом, он бы отругал себя за небрежность. Вместо этого парень принимает себя как есть, потому что мало что может сделать со своим внешним видом, и то, каким видит его Магнус, тоже не изменить.

Кроме того, Бэйн не из тех, кто мог бы посмотреть серьёзно на такого, как Алек. Точно не так, как Джейс оглядывает Клэри всякий раз, когда они оба надевают костюмы для патрулирования, в то время как напарнику остаётся только стиснуть зубы, чтобы не закатить глаза и не застонать от отвращения.

Магнус просто наблюдательный человек. Его глаза блуждают по лицу Алека по привычке. Конечно, выглядит игриво, но это все ещё привычка. Мужчина на самом деле ничего такого не имеет в виду. Безобидная особенность, вот и все.

Тем не менее, невозможно подавить трепет в груди. Эта искра, едва заметно щекочущая между медленно заживающих ребер, вызывает зависимость. Это чувство, не серое и ужасное, не усталость, а что-то другое, отличное от того, что он привык испытывать изо дня в день. Оно разрушает рутину. Это то, чего нет у Сентинэля, то, что он не сможет отнять у Алека.

Их взгляды снова пересекаются и прекрасная яркая улыбка освещает лицо Магнуса. Улыбка, которая заставляет людей уйти с дороги только по его прихоти, и Алек не может не почувствовать тепло в груди. Слабое, незначительное, оно не выйдет за пределы этих стен, но этого тепла достаточно, чтобы растопить его сердце. Парень оставит это приятное воспоминание для ночей, на протяжении которых будет торчать на крыше в одиночестве, сжимая в руках мокрый от дождя лук и пытаясь проморгаться сквозь ливень.

Уголок рта Алека дергается, почти возвращая улыбку.

Магнус определенно это замечает; плечи мужчины расслабляются, словно он наслаждается вниманием. Алек ловит вспышку белых зубов, когда лёгкая улыбка превращается в восторженную ухмылку. 

На миг онемение, с которым приходится мириться с самого детства, уходит. Хорошо отрепетированная и трепетно взлелеянная боль в ребрах утихает, и за время, которое требуется для того, чтобы улыбка достигла глаз Магнуса, можно забыть, что это всего лишь спектакль. 

Сейчас он нормальный человек и у него нормальный разговор с кем-то красивым, с кем-то, кто улыбается ему, кокетливо и непринужденно, с кем-то, кто не знает ничего лучше, чем вести эту беседу и с кем так легко забыть обо всем остальном.

Позже он будет прокручивать этот момент в своей голове. Множество раз.

— Что ж, Александр, — говорит Магнус, немного понизив голос и поправляя манжеты пиджака длинными ловкими пальцами. Это движение заставляет Алека пристально наблюдать. — Если ты когда-нибудь решишь, что хочешь пригласить меня куда-то, ты знаешь, где искать.

Его взгляд переключается на Алека.

— Дверь моего офиса для тебя всегда открыта, — продолжает мужчина, — хотя, конечно, можем ее запереть. И закрыть за нами на замок, если возникнет такая необходимость.

Алек открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но румянец на его щеках, вероятно, говорит сам за себя. Магнус смеется, ярко и беззастенчиво, запрокидывая голову, показывая беззащитное горло и бросает вычурное «до свидания, Александр» через плечо, пока проплывет обратно по офису.

Взгляд Алека следует за мужчиной, пока тот не исчезает из поля зрения. И он почти вскакивает, услышав звуковой сигнал нового электронного письма, полученного на почтовый ящик. Все это так нехарактерно для него. Мать снова будет разочарована.

***

Алек носит маску уже давно, просто ту, из кожи, что прикрывает его глаза, не так долго. Кровь и преданность; лозунги предвыборных кампаний и клевечущие заголовки газет; жёлтая лента с места преступления, трепещущая на ветру — вот каков мир, в котором он вырос.

Лайтвуд способен вытерпеть многое, на самом деле намного больше, чем хотелось бы. Он в основном ожидал бесконечной боли в ногах, когда, сплевывая, заставляешь мышцы работать наизнос, и пока они пылают, поднажимаешь ещё.

Однако, он никогда не думал, что придется так долго выжидать.

Алек усидчивый; не расстраивается из-за необходимости сидеть на одном месте, ожидая в засаде, и знает, насколько ценно верное сканирование местности для глаза лучника. Но он не любит терять время, даже когда платят почасово.

Если бы родители сказали тринадцатилетнему Алеку, что большую часть ночей придется провести, вскарабкавшись на подъемный кран, или повиснув на строительных лесах, или сидя на дереве, возможно, тогда бы он сказал «нет» семейному бизнесу, тем самым сэкономив массу нервных клеток.

Лайтвуд сидит на крыше, благодарный за то, что сейчас хотя бы не идёт дождь. Архангел где-то там, парит по узким городским улочкам на стальных крыльях, и работа Алека сегодня вечером, цитируя Мариз — проследить, чтобы Джейс снова ничего не натворил. Он мог бы сделать намного больше, чем няньчиться с братом и прибирать беспорядок, который он после себя оставит. Мог бы сделать больше для города. Эта навязчивая мысль будит зуд в пальцах, судоржно обхватывающих лук, каждый раз, когда издалека слышен вой сирен. Алек спрашивает Иззи, у каждого ли сегодня есть прикрытие. Ему нравится держать все под контролем.

Иногда появляется мысль, что сестра лжет, чтобы он не волновался. Кто такой Алек, чтобы знать, действительно ли есть прикрытие у Алины и Хелен?

Сегодня он занимает себя подсчетом стрел в колчане — несмотря на то, что уже считал их перед тем, как покинуть штаб, и еще не использовал ни одной. Конечно, он знает, сколько там стрел, но это то, чем можно занять мозг. Алек находит катарсис в том, чтобы водить пальцами по оперению, даже в перчатках, хотя и скучает по ощущению пера на коже.

Ветер усиливается, на горизонте назревает гроза, которая, кажется, никогда не стихает полностью, снова и снова пропитывая город. Ливень притупляет органы чувств, а какому лучнику понравится стрелять вслепую. К тому же капли дождя попадают под пластины крыльев Джейса, замедляя полет. Мысль о том, что оборудование брата выйдет из строя высоко в небе, не так страшна, как осознание того, что Алек не сможет этого услышать.

 _— Замерз? —_ срашивает Иззи ему в ухо, сидя где-то в тепле и сухости.

— В порядке, — бормочет Алек, осматривая черные силуэты близлежащих крыш, проткнутые иглами лучей прожекторов, которые так выделяются на фоне темного неба. Это скорее привычка, ему трудно ослабить бдительность. — Где Джейс?

— _Все еще в пути,_ — отвечает Иззи, — _я скажу, когда он будет на подходе и встретится с Клэри. Продержись ещё немного._

Сестра отключается, оставляя Алека в одиночестве слушать лебединую песню ветра, дребезжащую через лабиринт небоскребов. Свист пронзительный, и чувствуется, что здание под ним дрожит. Это похоже на предзнаменование.

Он считает стрелы снова. Количество остается прежним. Алек тяжело вздыхает, отгоняя жестокую мысль о своем комковатом матрасе и потертых подушках, ожидающих в конце ночи; ему предстоит провести на холоде ещё как минимум шесть часов и сон сейчас — несбыточная мечта.

Алек закидывает колчан за плечи, прикрепляя к костюму. Этот вес привычен, но не так уж комфортен. В воздухе ощущается что-то волнующее. Какой-то заряд, по типу электричества, что искрит на коже перед дождем или бурей, пробивающий под ней собственные извилистые пути, создающий неестественное ощущение отделения мышц от плоти.

Он крепче сжимает руку вокруг лука и снова сканирует улицу. Никакого движения. Ничего не изменилось. Дождя нет, единственная вода вокруг — на земле, собирается воронками в желобах водосточных труб.

И затем, к ужасу и удивлению Алека, кто-то спускается с неба, приземляясь рядом.

Это не Джейс. Не Клэри, не Алина, не Хелен, не Лидия, не Радж, или гребаный Виктор. Это кто-то незнакомый, и электричество в воздухе, казавшееся прелюдией дождя, внезапно бьёт под дых.

Алек не знает, как реагировать; когда ты в этом бизнесе, нельзя просто обернуться и вежливо поздороваться. Все тело напрягается, пальцы на композитном луке сжимаются в кулак, но он даже не поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть. Смотрит, конечно, краем глаза, напряжённо и настороженно, и вдох застряет у него в горле. Естественно, он не знает всех супергероев в городе, но это редкость — встретить кого-то еще. Его нелегко обнаружить. (Он на это надеется. Или надеялся.)

— Ты сидишь здесь уже какое-то время, — говорит незнакомец, мужчина с глубоким, обезоруживающим голосом.— Прокатили со свиданием?

И ох…статика бешено пробегает вверх и вниз по спине и рукам Алека, рассеиваясь под браслетами. Лайтвуд медленно распрямляется, на мгновение мелькая белыми суставами запястий над перчатками, но не поднимает лук. Он уже все решил, пока поворачивался к незнакомцу. Нельзя делать первый ход. Нельзя валять дурака, как это сделал бы Джейс.

Незнакомец, стоящий в нескольких футах, высок и изящен, под маской видна полоска смуглой кожи. Алек оценивает ширину плеч и силу бицепсов. Полы впечатляющего, тяжелого, дорогого и несомненно пуленепробиваемого плаща приглушенного темно-красного цвета трепещут на ветру. Черная маска скульптурирует черты лица, привлекая внимание к тени щетины вдоль выступающей челюсти и тревожному блеску глаз, опасно вспыхивающих за спадающей на лоб прядью темных волос.

Алек никогда его раньше не видел. Даже мимоходом, даже в газетах — не то чтобы он постоянно их читает, но, конечно, запомнил бы…

Такого.

Парень цокает и щелкает по устройству на своей шее, меняющему тон голосовых волн. В последнее время он был менее осторожен — в этом приспособлении нет необходимости рядом с Джейсом и Клэри, и какая-то глупая его частичка поверила Вулфбэйну и Вэйл настолько, чтобы говорить с ними неизмененным голосом — поэтому странно слышать, как слова звучат глубже и грубее, чем ожидалось.  
  
— Нет, — бросает Алек, — мой друг уже в пути.

Он позволяет себе ощетиниться, и это разумно: не теряя рассудок, сообщить незнакомцу, что подкрепление близко, показать часть своих карт, а часть скрыть, и никогда не открывать все разом. Не всегда встреча с линчевателем означает неприятности, но иногда это случается. Ты не узнаешь, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— Я рад, — отвечает мужчина, сверкая глазами, пока скользит по телу Алека, отмечая кевларовую броню, сверхпрочные ботинки, гибкий серебряный лук. Голос льется плавно, но немного механически, будто он тоже пользуется искажателем. Умно. — Эта ночь слишком холодна для ожидания.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — отрывисто спрашивает Лайтвуд. Незнакомец шокированно моргает, но сразу же криво улыбается. Алек знает такое выражение лица достаточно, чтобы счесть опасным.

— Назовем это… любопытством, — отвечает мужчина, небрежно взмахнув рукой. Он не делает ни шага навстречу, но Алек не может найти в себе силы шелохнуться. Назовем это безысходностью.

Человек напротив щелкает пальцами и направление ветра меняется.

Необычно.

Что ж, теперь Алек знает, что это не случайность.

— Я наблюдал за тобой некоторое время, но ты не двигался, — продолжает он. — Надеялся, что ты не замышляешь чего-то ужасного, но учитывая, что с тех пор, как ты обосновался здесь, мимо проехало как минимум четыре полицейских машины, я бы сказал, что ты замышляешь что-то похуже.

Это заявление заставляет сосредоточиться на лице незнакомца. Самообладание ускользает.

— Похуже?

— О, ты из числа корпоративных, конечно, —ласково улыбается незнакомец, но улыбка не достигает глаз. Снова раздается щелчек пальцев, и ветер меняет направление, устремляясь к югу. — Что может быть хуже?

Алек знает, что, нахмурившись, уже выдал себя.

— Ты элементаль?

— Не-а, — качает головой мужчина, пряча издевку. Снова легкий взмах рукой. На этот раз одна из стрел медленно поднимается из колчана за спиной. Лучник вздрагивает, наблюдая, как она повисает в воздухе, а затем медленно поворачивается, пока не оказывается прямо перед ним на расстоянии волоска от кончика носа. — Полагаю, что владею чем-то вроде телекинеза. Среди прочих моих талантов, — незнакомец не дает стреле упасть, осторожно отправляя ее обратно в колчан. Алек скрипит зубами; зная, что точно не будет использовать эту стрелу сегодня вечером. — Так я прав?

— О чем ты? — шипит Лайтвуд.

— Ты работаешь на Корпорацию.  
Парень молчит, сжав губы в прямую линию. Он привык к такому обращению и не может сказать, что не заслужил его. Будь он линчевателем, он бы тоже не доверял тем, кто работает на корпорации. Вряд ли человека, доверяющего суперам, добрые дела которых оплачивают чеком, можно назвать умным.

Незнакомец тихо фыркает.

— Что ж, молчание говорит само за себя, — размышляет он вслух. — Я тебя раньше не видел. Новичок?

— Нет.

— Ах. Значит, пытаешься держаться подальше от света софитов?

— Что-то в этом роде.

Мужчина поджимает губы, заставляя нервничать под пристальным взглядом. Алек знает, что не сможет ничего предпринять, пока этот человек не сделает первый шаг, но не смеет повернуться спиной и перемахнуть через край здания в искусственный свет; он не знает, какими силами тот обладает, но кожа все еще ощущается как оголенный провод, а изменение направления ветра — точно не игра воображения. Даже сейчас что-то дышит и движется, извиваясь под кожей, клубится вокруг предплечий и связывает голени.

Оганичение движений напрягает. Когда отрезают все пути для побега, остаётся только сражаться, и что ж, Алек не переоценивает шансы на победу.

Телекинез. Этот человек, вероятно, телекинетик. Черт, он способен пробраться в голову Алека и спутывать восприятие, оставаясь незамеченным: огни горизонта уже кажутся мутными и странными, тяжесть дождевых капель прибивает воздух к земле, а внутренности сжимаются тревожным блуждающим узлом.

Алек мало что знает о телекинетиках. Возможно читал о некоторых в архивных делах Идриса, но никогда не встречался ни с одним лично.

Но он знает точно, что против телекинеза его суперсилы бесполезны. Стрела не причинит вреда тому, кто может остановить ее щелчком пальцев.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Лайтвуд. Джейс должен скоро быть здесь, но расчитывать только на это не стоит. Остается надеяться, что Иззи их услышит, но коммуникатор тревожно молчит. Она могла просто отойти. Идеальное время, чтобы сделать перерыв на кофе.

Незнакомец улыбается криво и так остро, что, пожалуй, об эту улыбку можно порезаться. Он складывает ладони вместе, а затем разводит в стороны, вытягивая их вверх к небу. Едва ли это делает его менее устрашающим.

Алек пытается подготовится к неизвестности. Пальцы дергаются, сжимая лук, но это больше похоже на мышечную судорогу — какой-то острый осколок электричества пронзает их, фиксируя суставы, — невозможно достать стрелу, невозможно дотянуться пальцем до уха, чтобы включить коммуникатор и позвать Иззи.

— Кто я такой? — незнакомец приподнимает под маской бровь. Особая хищность этого города проступает в его облике, выражения сменяются плавно, перетекая из одного в другое. Алек не ждёт таких метаморфоз, не тогда, когда пол лица скрыто за полоской выделанной кожи. — Довольно провокационный вопрос, не так ли? Не думаю, что, задай я его тебе, ты бы ответил.

— Ты линчеватель? — хмурится Алек, в противовес мужчине чувствуя себя предельно серьезным.

—А ты как думаешь?

— Никогда тебя раньше не видел.

— Ох, позор мне.

Парень снова сжимает челюсти, скрипя зубами. Черт возьми, Иззи, где ты, когда действительно нужна.

Линчеватели не преследуют корпоративных героев просто так. Когда они с Вэйл и Вулфбэйном встретились несколько лет назад, это произошло не потому, что их парочка искала этой встречи. Они одновременно приехали на вызов по ограблению банка, и когда перед тобой размахивают пистолетом и держат в заложниках гражданских, времени обсуждать, кто на чьей стороне, нет. С мелкими спорами можно разобраться и вне момента, полного адреналина.

Вулфбэйн тогда прыгнул под огонь, предназначавшийся Вэйл, и одна из пуль попала бы в его плечо, если бы вовремя выбившая глок из рук грабителя стрела Алека не была быстрее.

В ту ночь они хорошо сражались вместе, хотя Вэйл потом молча бросила на Алека полный ненависти взгляд.

Все было не так. Даже близко не похоже на эту ситуацию.

— Если ты здесь ради драки, —медленно произносит лучник, цедя каждое слово сквозь зубы, — это плохо для тебя кончится.

Незнакомец выводит из себя, продолжая улыбаться, так будто Алек не страшнее собаки на поводке, тявкающей на его ботинки. Что, возможно, не так далеко от истины, но…

— Драка? —издевательски тянет мужчина— Я должен драться с тобой? Господи, все корпоративные такие пессимисты? Не каждую проблему можно решить насилием. Пробовал ли ты когда-нибудь завести вежливую беседу для достижения своей цели?

Алек сужает глаза.

— И это ты называешь вежливой беседой?

— Тебе решать, — кивает линчеватель, явно позабавленный чужой настороженностью. — Ты ужасно напряжен.

— Обычно так бывает, когда кто-то чужой внезапно подкрадывается к тебе глубокой ночью без предупреждения, — парирует Алек. — Прости, что не ослабляю бдительность.

Именно тогда незнакомец двигается, но не вперёд, а вбок, словно желая обойти вокруг, будто хищник, наматывающий круги около добычи. Лучник резко дергается и сразу же ругает себя за эту слишком очевидную настороженность.

Нужно продержаться. Джейс будет здесь с минуты на минуту — не то, чтобы Алек хотел, чтобы брат разобрался, он отлично может справится и сам.

— Так обычно говорят те, кто не желает быть пойманными, — глаза мужчины сужаются, а улыбка становится острой и опасной.

Алек следит за тем, как незнакомец движется, как бледный белый свет ложится на его плечи, погружая лицо в сравнительную тень. Глубокий цвет плаща насыщенный, как вино, или, может быть, кровь; тяжёлые толстые складки ткани плавно перетекают, когда он шагает по крыше неслышно, с кошачьей грацией. Воздух вокруг сияет, этот человек будто охвачен невидимым покалывающим силовым полем, скользящим по его рукам, эполетам, линии сильной шеи и маске.

Сердце колотится, но Алек никогда не позволит волнению проявится на лице.

— Я ничего не сделал, — хрипло говорит он, и, черт возьми, это правда. Просто ждал Джейса, гадая, сколько времени на морозе и в сырости нужно провести, чтобы получить отморожение или гипотермию. — Я жду своего напарника. Как я и говорил. И даже если бы хотел что-то сделать...

_Это тебя не касается._

Незнакомец снисходительно машет рукой.

— Слишком много предположений, — тянет он, — не люблю мириться с «если» и «возможно», так что давай не будем. Вряд-ли ты имел дело с какими-то суперами, не из своей глуши, поэтому позволь быть честным, прежде, чем ты получишь аневризму. На это выражение лица больно смотреть.

— Будь так добр, — соглашается Алек. Мужчина уже на трех часах от него, у самого края здания, и лучник тут же поворачивается к нему лицом.

Яркие глаза, с любопытством всматриваясь в темноту, скользят вниз через край крыши. Человек напротив поджимает губы и кажется таким расслабленным, таким непринужденым, а Алек… Алек так сильно стискивает челюсти, что кажется, зубы крошатся.

Потребуется полсекунды, чтобы выпустить стрелу. Сделать очередную зарубку на луке, проколов рукав этого незнакомца и пригвоздив его к крыше.

Полсекунды — будет ли этого достаточно? Или слишком медленно?

Отреагирует ли противник быстрее?

Снова драматичный взмах рукой.

— Представь себе, что ты патрулируешь, — продолжает мужчина, и то, как он жестикулирует… Алек не может отвести пристальный, настороженный взгляд. Эти руки опасны. — Обычная ночь. Ты выбираешь привычный маршрут и знаешь все в радиусе двенадцати кварталов, как свои пять пальцев — действительно, это твои двенадцать кварталов, ведь там живет несколько людей со сверхспособностями, которые надеются, что ты обезопасишь окрестности.

Незнакомец делает паузу, медленно переводя взгляд на собеседника. Есть что-то пугающее в темном цвете подводки, размазаной вокруг его глаз, в осколках света, растворяющихся в черноте зрачков и выдающих, насколько этот человек мало моргает. Это мешает сохранять пристальное внимание.

Мужчина тоже изучает Алека. Он, наверное, уже посчитал количество стрел в колчане противника. Он, наверное, понял, что парень уже дотянулся до одной. Он, наверное, просчитывает, с какой скоростью необходимо двигаться, чтобы увернутся от вытрела в плечо, если дойдет до драки.

Воздух потрескивает от напряжения между ними. Алек чувствует невидимое острие на щеке — что-то эластичное, режущее, и это ощущение реально. Это не плод воображения. Оно чувствуется, как давление, как ожог, впившийся в кожу.

Это реально и сделано умышленно.Это угроза?

— Но, — продолжает незнакомец, и уголок его рта дергается, как и кончики пальцев, будто он точно знает, что делает, и точно знает, что Алеку, чтобы выпрыгнуть из кожи вон хватит одного резкого движения, несмотря на настойчивую решительность не дрогнуть. — Что произойдет, если ты увидишь подозрительного парня, одетого во все черное, сидящего на крыше небоскреба; человека, которого ты никогда раньше не встречал, который не двигается в течении трех часов и явно ищет или ждёт кого-то. Что ты сделашь в таком случае? Оставишь в покое и рискнешь, надеясь, что он не нарушит твой тщательно оберегаемый покой, или пойдешь и все выяснишь?

Алек хмурится, но слова действуют, пробивая его колючий панцирь и плечи сами собой чуть расслабляются. Ему интересно, отражается ли это на лице, смягчается ли хмурый взгляд настолько, чтобы это было заметно в сумерках.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы кого-то обидеть, — честно говорит он, опуская лук.—Я здесь не для того, чтобы нарушать покой. Действительно просто жду кое-кого.

— И я должен просто поверить? — удивляется незнакомец.

— Даю слово.

Линчеватель усмехается, эта резкая улыбка недоверчиво подергивается, а брови за маской приподнимаются вверх.

— О, слово члена Корпорации? Не могу сказать, что для меня это большая ценность.

— Не корпоративное слово, — звучит немного резче, чем хотелось бы. — Слово другого супера. Это…должно что-то значить.

Тогда незнакомец смотрит на него, впервые действительно смотрит. Этот взгляд похож на нож, и Алек может чувствовать, как он медленно врезается в броню, проходит сквозь костюм, через грудь и выходит с другой стороны, как будто его тело прозрачно. Это проникновенно. Агрессивно. Странно…интимно, какое-то незнакомое чувство охватывает его, пока кожу пронзают мелкие иглы.

Взгляд мужчины опускается на лук, и, хотя Лайтвуд не собирается опускать его на землю, он ослабляет хватку и ловит себя на желании положить оружие обратно в кобуру на бедре. Выдох в груди задерживается, ноет от напряжения, а затем тихо вырывается. Парень переносит вес в стойке с передней ноги и расслабляется.

Что…что это за чувство? Предвкушение от того, кто сделает первый шаг. Эта тревога и прозрачность — момент, когда он ощущает себя до странности живым.

Алек этого не осознает, но незнакомец, кажется, подражает ему. Плечи расслабляются; он перестает тереть друг о друга большой и указательный пальцы, в тревожном жесте и неслышно, мягко выдыхает.

Возможно, правда звучит достаточно громко, чтобы пробиться сквозь далекие сирены и шум города. А возможно, этот человек принимает Алека за наивного дурака, который добровольно ослабит бдительность в подобной ситуации.

Это тупик, но они оба упускают шанс сказать что-либо.

Коммуникатор в ухе начинает пищать и Алек вздрагивает, когда внезапный и громкий звук ломает этот гипнотический момент. Где-то наверху раздается характерный для крыльев Джейса шум.

Незнакомец смотрит вверх, поднимая лицо к небу и хмурится, а затем — Алек не уверен, что видел хоть когда нибудь, чтобы человек двигался так быстро.

Мужчина взмахивает рукой, направляя ее вверх по дуге, и в воздухе чувствуются электрические разряды, рванувшие в темноту. Ветер меняет направление и уносит звук полета Джейса, сбитого резким потоком.

Лайтвуд стискивает зубы и тянется рукой за спину, чтобы достать стрелу, но атаки не происходит. Линчеватель даже больше не смотрит в небо, его глаза сосредоточиваются исключительно на краю крыши, когда Алек осознает, что мужчина намерен перепрыгнуть на другое здание и исчезнуть, сделав ноги до того, как прибудет подмога.

— Подожди! — кричит лучник, прежде чем успевает остановить себя. Незнакомец останавливается прямо на краю крыши, его ступня зависает в темноте, поддерживаемая невидимой силой. — Как…как твое имя?

Мужчина улыбается через плечо, жёсткая линия его подбородка освещена огнями города. Есть в нем что-то, что заставляет Алека задуматься, не наложил ли тот на него какое-то заклинание. Этот блик в его глазах, заметный на пару мгновений время от времени, — можно лишь попытаться ухватить его, прежде чем он утечет сквозь пальцы.

— Найтлок, — отвечает тот до того, как сделать шаг в ночь. — А твое?

— Я Сентинэл.

— Сентинэл, — повторяет Найтлок, будто пробуя имя на вкус. Кажется, ему нравится, как оно звучит. Что-то веселое загорается в глазах под маской. — Тебе идёт.

Мгновение — и он ушел.

***

Алек рассказывает Джейсу об этой стычке. Какая-то его часть предпочла бы промолчать, держать язык за зубами и хранить секрет до тех пор, пока он не сможет разобраться в этой ситуации сам; но когда брат приземляется на крышу после борьбы с порывом ветра, наполненного мелкими дождевыми каплями, ему достаточно бросить один взгляд на лицо Алека, чтобы понять, что что-то не так. 

Парень может иногда скрыть от семьи определенные истины, ради их блага, но если придется иметь дело с любопытным и потенциально опасным линчевателем, который без колебаний подкрадывается к другим суперам, для всех будет лучше, если Джейс будет осведомлен.

— Телекинез, — он присвистывает. — Черт, довольно круто, признай.

— Возможно это круто, но ещё это опасно, — грубо замечает Лайтвуд. — Мы не знаем пределов его способностей, но, судя по тому, что я видел — это, вероятно, последнее, что стоит выяснять.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Джейс. — Если бы можно было убедить Виктора сразиться с парнем, который способен перемещать вещи силой мысли… Черт, я бы заплатил любую сумму, чтобы посмотреть, как Виктору надерет задницу кто-то, кому для этого не понадобится даже пальцем пошевелить.

— _Почему вы говорите о том, как Виктору надерут задницу, без меня?_ — подает голос Иззи из их коммуникаторов. — _Пока об этом идёт речь, можем ли мы надрать задницу ещё и Раджу? У меня много претензий к Раджу._

— Рад тебя наконец слышать, — ворчит Алек. — Где ты была?

— _О, Мелиорн зашел с новым оборудованием для наблюдения, и мы отвлеклись. Я что-то пропустила?_

— Теперь это называется «отвлеклись», —фыркает Джейс, — мило.

— Из, — повторяет Алек с нажимом, — у меня была стычка с незнакомым линчевателем. Сможешь проверить запись?

— _Черт, ты в порядке?_

— В норме, — сухо отвечает он, — я…не думаю, что он хотел драться. Это был просто разговор.

— Разговор с телекинетиком, — услужливо подсказывает Джейс. — Итак, я, естественно, спрашивал, можем ли мы сделать так, чтобы он надрал Виктору задницу. Бьюсь об заклад, это было бы забавно.

Алек сверлит Джейса взглядом, но тот просто закатывает глаза, изображая как застегивает рот на замок и выбрасывает ключ.

— _Телекинетик?_ — удивляется Иззи. — _Он как-то проявил свои способности, или это догадка?_

Алек описывает Иззи все — но это не приносит особой пользы. Упоминает изменение направления ветра, рассказывает, как стрела была вытянута из колчана, описывает странную энергию, рассеянную в воздухе… Будто электричество, и в то же время не оно; колючее и статическое, но с чем-то вроде сильного давления.

— _Хорошо_ , — говорит Иззи, на том конце связи слышен яростный перестук клавиш. — _У тебя есть его имя?_

— Найтлок, — отвечает Алек, прежде чем добавить: — Из… никто не сможет отследить историю поиска, верно?

— _Нет, если только они не знают, что искать,_ — заверяет сестра, — _что исключает почти всех в Идрисе, но, что наиболее важно, исключает маму и папу. О, у нас есть совпадение в файлах._

— Что там? — спрашивает Джейс. Он ерзает, разворачивая и сворачивая крылья так, будто ему сложно усидеть на месте без движения. Вероятно, брат предложит попытаться выследить их таинственного незнакомца.

Алек уже знает свой ответ — это будет решительное «нет».

— _В городе определенно есть линчеватель по имени Найтлок,_ — продолжает Иззи. — _Деталей не так много, но похоже в архивной комнате есть подробный файл, просто он еще отцифрован. Там сказано, что этот человек не проявлял активности уже около пяти лет… в период с 1980 по 1986 года был пик деятельности, но с тех пор — ничего._

— Хорошо, — кивает Алек, — я возвращаюсь в штаб-квартиру. Как думаешь, сможешь встретиться со мной в архиве?

— _Андерхилл дежурит сегодня вечером, он не будет задавать никаких вопросов_ , — подтверждает Изабель. — _Увидимся через полчаса, Алек. Джейс с нами, или уходит?_

Алеку не нужно смотреть на брата, чтобы узнать ответ.

— Ухожу, — говорит Джейс. — Где Муза? Она неподалеку?

— _Клэри ужинала с Люком сегодня вечером, но уже идет к выходу из ресторана. Вы можете встретиться на крыше ее здания._

— Спасибо, шеф, — ёрничает Джейс, — маякните, если вы, ребята, разузнаете об этом парне. Теперь я тоже в деле.

— _Желание отомстить Виктору Элдертри не означает что ты в деле,_ — фыркает Иззи.— _Не переключайся с четвертого канала, Джейс. Давай пока держать это подальше от посторонних ушей, ладно?_

***

Джейс сразу взлетает, пропадая в темноте, но Алек остаётся на крыше некоторое время. Просто останавливается, сгибая и разгибая ладонь перед глазами, гадая, возможно ли каким-то образом вернуть ту странную энергию, что танцевала на коже. Ему не повезло; хоть его чувства и острее, чем у большинства людей, но он не способен ощущать энергетические сигналы и не может обнаружить следы, которые Найтлок оставил на крыше и внизу на улице.  
  
Алек понятия не имеет, куда этот супергерой пошел, но часть его — определенно не самая осторожная и законопослушная — хотела бы знать.

Лайтвуд возвращается в штаб немногим после полуночи, входя через одну из задних дверей, проскальзывая мимо камеры видеонаблюдения. Он чувствует себя как Джейс или Изабель, когда они были подростками и часто пропускали тренировки, чтобы ускользнуть в бар или клуб прямо под носом у матери.

Как Иззи и обещала, Андерхилл стоит перед дверью архива, явно ожидая его появления. Эндрю приподнимает бровь, видимо потому что Алек все еще в костюме, но потом просто молча наклоняет голову к двери, глаза говорят достаточно: _Иззи уже здесь, я прикрою_

Алек кивает головой. _Спасибо_.

Архив представляет собой абсолютный хаос, по сравнению с белоснежными коридорами штаб-квартиры. Многочисленные ряды картотеки переполнены бумагами и манильскими папками, а на столе в передней части комнаты, заваленном несортироваными документами, давно никто не прибирался. 

Алек не может перестать думать о том, что для организации, предоставляющей работниками голосовые модификаторы и гидравлические крылья, Идрис до смешного отсталая, когда дело доходит до того, чтобы идти в ногу с развитием компьютерных технологий. Мобильные телефоны и компьютеры стали незаменимыми в каждом доме, но вот он здесь, стоит в комнате, полной древних файлов, которые только предстоит отцифровать.  
  
Мать, вероятно, сказала бы, что это потому, что у них есть дела поважнее. Отец жаловался бы, что у них нет для этого персонала, что будет расточительством тратить рабочие часы на такую административную мелочь.  
  
Алек вздыхает, снимая маску с глаз и позволяя ей повиснуть на шее. От одного взгляда на этот беспорядок у него болит голова, но в бумажных записях есть одна положительная черта, которую он особенно ценит сегодня.

Никто не узнает, что их просматривали. Такого точно не скажешь о чтении файлов онлайн.

— Из? — кричит он, останавливаясь, чтобы прислушаться, и слабо слышит какое-то шуршание, погребенное под кипами бумаги. Парень прокладывает себе путь мимо коробок, с трудом пробираясь через стопки бумаг, доходящих ему до колен там, где ряд шкафов был опрокинут.

— Из? Из, ты здесь?

— Мхмм, Алек! — вскрикивает сестра, выскакивая из-за ближайшего ряда шкафов и размахивая тонкой папкой в руке. — Я нашла файл Найтлока!

— Неси сюда, — зовёт Алек, пробираясь к ней. Они встречаются посередине архива, становясь по обе стороны от картотеки, на которую Изабель кладет папку.

— Боже, я собираюсь серьезно поговорить с работниками архива, — вздыхает она, перебрасывая длинные волосы через плечо. — Это не упорядоченная файловая система, а просто… неконтролируемая энтропия в худшем ее проявлении.

— Знаешь, я в курсе твоей привычки говорить научными терминами, когда ты злишься, — беспомощно отмечает Алек. Иззи смеряет его скептическим взглядом, очень похожим на тот, который так часто получает Джейс. 

— Довольно, — припечатывает она, раскрывая папку довольно скудного содержания: пара листочков, потускневших с годами, где кто-то как курица лапой накарябал кучу сведений. Но кое-что, прикрепленное сверху степлером, мгновенно привлекает внимание Алека — фотографии.  
  
Старые и размытые, сделанные либо на скорости, либо с большого расстояния, но силуэт на фото действительно похож на фигуру незнакомца, встреченного сегодня на крыше. Его плащ и прическа изменились, но вряд-ли Алек сможет с кем-то его спутать.

— Это Найтлок, —подтверждает Алек, глядя на Иззи, пока она перекладывает файлы. — Что там написано?

— Не много, — отвечает она. — Там написано о возможном телекинезе, правда, со знаком вопроса. Внизу вычеркнуты манипуляции с энергией, создание электрических помех и контроль гравитации. Это…определенно впечатляет.

Лайтвуд тяжело сглатывает. Изабель не ошибается: это впечатляюще — такие силы. Идрис может похвастаться внушительным резюме — полет, усиленная мощь, телепортация, и это лишь некоторые из суперспособностей; но телекинез — то, чего катастрофически не хватает в их списке.

Это то, чего его родители никак не могут заполучить. 

— Любой пункт из этого перечня может соответствовать тому, что я видел, — наконец прерывает он молчание. — Есть что-то еще?

— Примерно то, что я говорила, — кивает Иззи. — По приблизительным оценкам, ему около… тридцати, плюс-минус. Основной период активности — начало восьмидесятых, но потом — ничего. Стандартные для линчевателя пункты… Слежка за полицией, несанкционированные частные радиопомехи, связи с организованной преступностью… Судя по полицейским отчетам, предотвратил несколько ограблений. Так что все не так плохо. Но я не думаю, что кто-либо обновлял это когда-нибудь… папка лежала очень глубоко.

Сестра хмурится, сжимая свои красные губы в линию.

— Интересно, — продолжает она. — Возможно, у него сделка с кем-то из высшего эшелона власти, поэтому мы не пересекались раньше. 

— Ты сможешь что-нибудь найти, если это действительно так?

— Конечно, — говорит Иззи. — Я посмотрю сегодня вечером. Никакой брандмауэр от меня не защитит.

***

Иззи ничего не находит.

В базе данных нет никаких заблокированных файлов, к которым сестра не смогла бы получить доступ. Алек просит просмотреть личные учётные записи родителей, но даже там — ни слова о супергерое по имени Найтлок.

Возможно, этот линчеватель действительно умело избегает встречи с корпоративными суперами. Возможно, на него работает кто-то внутри организации, стерший все файлы, чтобы никто не вышел на этого человека.

Что вообще-то бессмысленно. Тогда на крыше Найтлок смотрел с таким презрением, когда понял, что Алек работает на Корпорацию — вряд ли он захотел бы иметь какие-либо дела с Идрисом.

Или ему просто повезло. Хотя, скорее, не повезло наткнуться на Алека сегодня.

Этой ночью Лайтвуд долго стоит напротив зеркала в ванной. Папка с файлами Найтлока небрежно брошена на кофейном столике в гостиной — вынести ее тайком из штаб-квартиры было слишком легко. Но прочитав документы уже трижды, он так не узнал ничего больше, чем то, что увидел на крыше.

Парень цепляется за края раковины и гипнотизирует свое отражение в зеркале над ней, пытаясь воссоздать то выражение лица, которое, как ему кажется, он принял, спрашивая: достаточно ли слова супергероя, чтобы подтвердить правдивость его слов.

Алек отчетливо помнит, как изменилось выражение лица Найтлока, когда он это сказал. Мгновенная пауза, едва уловимое движение мускулов на челюсти и проблеск в глазах выдали удивление.

По крайней мере, это было неожиданно. Неизвестно, хороший ли это был сюрприз, или плохой; но этот момент застрял в нем, как и фантомные прикосновения этой странной энергии к голой коже.

Он включает обжигающе горячий душ, хотя знает, что сосед снизу будет жаловаться на шум бойлера, и к слову сказать вполне справедливо, учитывая, что сейчас три часа ночи. Алек позволяет своей коже покраснеть под потоком воды, ожог смывает остатки дня с тела, сажа и грязь стекают в слив, бедра и грудь ноют от высокой температуры.

Он стоит под водой столько, сколько выдерживает тело, а затем закрывает душ, резко вывернув кран. В ванной становится тихо, пар кружится вокруг, воздух в комнате мутный и влажный.

Алек вытирает конденсат с части зеркала и снова изучает свое отражение. Кожа стала розовее, а слабые шрамы от старых ран на груди и шее кажутся белее обычного, их тонкие линии пересекают ключицу и расцветают странными цветами на ребрах. Его плечи — сильные, но поникшие, что не ново; но самое любопытное — его взгляд.

Он почти голый, только небольшое полотенце завязано вокруг бедер. Это просто Алек, очищенный от Сентинэла, но не похоже, чтоб у самого Алека когда-либо был такой взгляд. Там есть напряженность, какая-то странная сосредоточенность и немного кипучего адреналина Сентинэла, энергия, которая обычно не ассоциируется с… ну, Алеком.

Он как всегда немного уставший и его тело измученно, но разум…

Сейчас его разум — оголенный провод.

Той ночью парень не может сомкнуть глаз. Но когда удается наконец заснуть, ему снится человеке на крыше. Невозможно выкинуть этот образ из головы.

***

Алек возвращается на эту крышу ночью, но никто не спускается с неба, чтобы поиздеваться над ним. Поначалу Джейс выглядит разочарованным тем, что убогий план устроить драку между Виктором Элдертри и Найтлоком провалился, но после третьей ночи, когда напарники возвращаются на то же место, брат больше не расстроен. Ему просто надоело.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак, — жалуется он, — это перебор. Ты, наверное, встретил этого мужика абсолютно случайно. Бьюсь об заклад, у него есть дела поважнее. Черт, у нас есть дела поважнее. Ты слышал полицейскую частоту: идет вооруженная погоня, скоро они будут пересекать мост, и я хочу участвовать в этом…

Джейс, вероятно, прав, и это уже о чем-то говорит. Нет ничего указывающего на то, что Найтлок связан именно с этой крышей, кроме его слов, а у Алека нет причин доверять незнакомцу.

Возможно, их встреча была лишь мимолётной случайностью. Просто маленькая волна в ежедневных приливах и отливах, с которыми Алек сталкивается каждый день. Нельзя плыть против течения. Это не часть его рутины.

Он должен придерживаться своего распорядка.

***

Распорядок дня Алека довольно прост.

Он просыпается с осколками серого восхода; тащит на метро себя и свою бессонницу; ссутуливается за столом и теряется в числах, оставаясь в офисе настолько долго, как может, пока кто-нибудь не начнет задаваться вопросом, почему этот парень так избегает дома.

Сумка с вещами, полная снаряжения Сентинэла, лук и колчан со стрелами хранятся внизу в шкафчике вместе со списанной полицейской рацией, которую он проверяет на закате, как только удается взять устройство в руки.

Когда на город опускаются сумерки, нужно оставить Алека в том же шкафчике и, уже как Сентинэл, выскользнуть в ночь. Лучник патрулирует столько, насколько хватает сил — иногда, если есть миссия, вообще не ложится спать. Обычно они с Джейсом, а иногда и с Клэри, прочесывают город в поисках неприятностей, и чаще всего находят их. 

Работать после часа ночи — времени, когда Алина и Хелен вступают в игру, — нет необходимости, но Архангел имеет привычку бежать за белым кроликом, а Сентинэл...

Сентинэл не любит оставлять дела незавершенными. И Алек тоже. Особенно, когда может чем-то помочь.

Слишком часто он задерживается допоздна: после того, как смена заканчивается, после брифинга, после того, как Джейс и Клэри отправляются домой спать, просто потому что разум не успокаивается, но это тоже уже привычно. Для переключения всегда требуется долгая и одинокая прогулка, и не похоже на то, чтобы на изнанке этого города прекращались хаос и убийства, когда Сентинэл заканчивает смену и отправляется погулять. 

Иногда он сталкивается с Алиной и Хелен, когда те работают, и остаётся с ними ненадолго. Иногда, когда патрулирует на севере, Вэйл и Вулфбэйн отыскивают его, хотя Алек никогда не находит их сам.

Однако в основном Сентинэл работает один.

Правда он не уверен, по душе ли ему это. Конечно, покой — это хорошо, и лучше слушать собственные мысли, чем стенания Джейса в ухо по тому или иному поводу. Но в одиночестве ветер кажется намного холоднее, и когда примерно в три часа ночи идет дождь, то кажется, что льет, как из ведра.

Иззи всегда рядом. Она не выключается, пока Алек сам не отключится, даже если для этого придется не спать всю ночь. Сестра будет жаловаться; горячо доказывать, что он трудоголик, контрол-фрик, или что у него нет переключателя; но она никогда не скажет, что предпочла бы лучше поспать, чем быть на другом конце связи, ожидая, когда понадобится помощь.

Однако в конце концов его веки становятся слишком тяжелыми; тело, не смотря на то, что оно хорошо тренировано и отточено, начнет болеть; и вместо того, чтобы, взгромоздившись на крышу, наблюдать за проносящимися машинами, разум Алека начинает блуждать в сторону кровати. Именно тогда приходит время возвращаться, надеясь, что никто не замечает одну и ту же тень, каждый день крадущуюся на его балкон.

Большинство дней одинаковы. Время от времени парень берет выходной, но всегда обнаруживает, что не знает, чем себя занять, потому что не уверен, что ему нравится — и это довольно трагично. Конечно, Алек почитает, возможно, посмотрит какое-нибудь шоу по телевизору, но к концу дня все равно будет сидеть на диване, закрыв лицо руками и зажмурившись, не находя в себе сил отнять руки.

Это все, чем он живет.

Рутина приносит покой.

В таком городе, как этот, нужно пользоваться любым, даже самым сомнительным и обманчивым, шансом обрести покой, потому что одному богу известно когда таковой представится вновь.

***

Есть только одна вещь, которая не вписывается в рутину. Ну, не вещь, а человек — Магнус Бэйн.

Ладно, все немного сложнее, чем кажется.

Не то чтобы Алек ежедневно удивлялся, встретив Магнуса. Возможно они и работают в разных отделах, но все же в одном здании, а Магнус — босс Саймона, так что можно понять, почему они пересекаются так часто, но…

Что удивляет каждый раз, так это факт, что Магнус всегда заводит с ним разговор. Лайтвуд слишком неловок в беседах, и был бы более чем счастлив молча любоваться мужчиной издалека. Однако он не настолько искусен и в этом — Бэйн, видимо, обладая каким-то шестым чувством, знает, когда за ним наблюдают даже из другого конца комнаты, и всегда оборачивается, одаривая Алека коварной улыбкой, из-за чего тот несколько раз чуть не сбил свой кофе со стола.  
  
Зрительно-моторная координация просто отказывает на работе. Парень уверен, что родители отругали бы его за это.

Поддразнивания, шутки и игривый флирт, о котором любит напоминать Саймон — возможно, Алек мог бы назвать их своей рутиной. Потому что это случается постоянно.

Просто… Вряд ли когда-нибудь станет привычным. Никогда нельзя знать наверняка, что Магнус собирается сказать в следующий момент, и этот факт заставляет в спешке заикаться, выдавливая из себя слова, которые обычно оказываются либо слишком прямолинейными, либо слишком честными. Что-то в этом мужчине вызывает короткое замыкание между мозгом и ртом Алека.

Иногда парень задаётся вопросом, что могло бы случиться, если бы он был обычным человеком.

Если бы он был _нормальным_ человеком, вот что имеется в виду. Если бы мог ответить на поддразнивания Магнуса, которые балансируют на грани уместных на работе — ответить метко, а не звучать, как неуклюжий ворчливый дурак. «Если бы Алек только мог…» — вот, к чему приводит то, что он позволяет таким мыслям просочиться из жёстких рамок, ограниченных рабочими часами. 

Это мечта. Алек много мечтает. О том, чтобы работа в офисе была его _единственной_ работой; о том, чтобы проводить вечера в барах с друзьями, обедать с кем-то особенным или пить с ним вино на диване. Мечтает делать все это, вместо того, чтобы целовать ботинки политиков и проводить вечера, преследуя преступников по темным переулкам.

Он мечтает о том, что было бы, _если_...

Однако, сегодня вечером, когда Алек смотрит на особенно банальную электронную таблицу на своем мониторе, которую нужно закончить перед уходом, у него в голове возникает недавно услышанная фраза.

_«Я не люблю мириться с «если» и «возможно», так что давай не будем.»_

Воспоминание заставляет его остановиться. Рука застывает около рта и Алек глядит в никуда, в то время как пустая ячейка таблицы подмигивает пустым глазом.

Кто это сказал? Точно не Джейс; может быть кто-то из родителей, но звучит совсем непохоже…

Краем глаза Алек видит фигуру, лавирующую мимо офисных столов. Высокий, угловатый силуэт — определенно Магнус. 

_О, тот человек на крыше был тем, кто сказал это. Найтлок._

— Александр! — восклицает Магнус, с яркой и живой улыбкой на лице подходя к офисному кубику. Сегодня он в блестящем расположении духа, пиджак только подчеркивает это: превосходный, темно-синий, расшитый серебряной нитью, которая блестит и подмигивает Алеку, переливаясь в флуоресцентном освещении офиса.

Магнус хлопает в ладоши и кольца на его пальцах звонко стучат друг о друга. Это сразу привлекает внимание Алека, вынуждая выйти из оцепенения. 

— Магнус, хэй, — Лайтвуд медленно моргает, возвращаясь к реальности. — Э-э… чем я могу… чем я могу тебе помочь?

Улыбка мужчины становится шире. Он рисуется, скрещивая руки на груди и прижимая большой палец к нижней губе, задумчиво глядя на Алека.

Задняя часть шеи парня краснеет — он ждет, что Магнус скажет на этот раз, и обнаруживает, что это заставляет… нервничать? Это называется нервозность?

Бэйн не разочаровывает.

— Итак, я подумал… — начинает он, пристально наблюдая за собеседником. — Та бургерная в Ист-Вилладж, о которой упоминал Саймон на прошлой неделе…

Алек ощущает, что начинает хмуриться.

— О чем ты?

Магнус проводит пальцем по ушной раковине, теребя маленькое серебряное колечко на мочке. Эту его привычку Алек в последнее время замечает все чаще, хотя не совсем понимает, что она значит.

— Я написал Саймону и узнал адрес, — продолжает мужчина, — и я поговорил с парой друзей, похоже, это место заслужило отличные отзывы. А затем сегодня утром — вот так совпадение, — я читал газету и заметил рекламу этого места. Ты веришь в _судьбу_ , Александр?

Алек знает, что его дразнят, но не уверен, как именно. Язык прилипает к небу.

— Я… верю ли я в судьбу? — Лайтвуд приподнимает бровь. — Зачем тебе это?

Магнус бросает взгляд на часы на своем запястье и тяжело опирается на перегородку. Чтобы голос не разносился по всему офису, он слегка сгибается, оказываясь в личном пространстве Алека.

Лайтвуд моргает.

— Ужин, Александр, — говорит мужчина тихо, — похоже, что кто-то там наверху шлёт знаки. Возможно, гамбургеры из Ист-Вилладж смогут принести мне удачу.

Алек знает, что все ещё смотрит с явным раздражением на лице, и желает, чтобы это было не так. Его уши должно быть так покраснели…

Магнус очень настойчив.

— Я, э… — мямлит парень, прежде чем наконец прочистить горло. — Сегодня вечером?

Бэйн улыбается ещё шире, и Алек искренне не хочет этого видеть. Потому что такая улыбка рождает маленькую искру в груди, выжигающую всю серость. Он уже зависим от нее, и однажды это станет проблемой. 

Черт, это уже проблема. Придется отказаться от свидания в восьмой раз.  
  
— Только если ты свободен, — добавляет Магнус. — Ты освободишься через сколько… пятнадцать минут? А я могу быть свободен в _любой_ момент. — Мужчина все ещё усмехается, но, вероятно, не получает от Алека той реакции, на которую надеялся. Он выпрямляется, меняет тон на чуть более профессиональный, а палец возвращается к пирсингу на ухе. — У меня выпал редкий выходной, и я подумал, что необходимо сделать что-нибудь приятное в хорошей компании. И, в конце-концов, Саймон действительно подкинул такую грандиозную идею…

— Я не могу, — отрывисто говорит Алек. Это правда. Он не может. Он патрулирует сегодня: поступила информация о крупной наркосделке на берегу залива, и им действительно нужно быть там — _иначе мэр не заплатит._

Магнус улыбается, даже не вздрогнув. На самом деле, это свидетельство прекрасного характера, и Алек ненавидит так часто проверять его на прочность. Но это к лучшему.  
  
— Не заморачивайся, — качает головой Бэйн, — просто идея, пришедшая в голову в последнюю минуту.

— Мне очень жаль, — мямлит Алек, — я… я просто занят и не могу…

— Не нужно извиняться, Александр, — мужчина пожимает плечами. — Возможно, в девятый раз мне повезет больше.

***

Все этой ночью повергает Алека в особенно кислое настроение, которое он, не имея другого выхода, выплескивает на Джейса. Это не мешает их миссии, потому что Лайтвуд — профессионал. Но после того, как дело сделано, они отдыхают на крыше и Алек чистит все стрелы, что удалось вернуть, Джейс решает, что ему есть что сказать.

— У тебя сегодня ужасное настроение.

Джейс не любит ходить вокруг да около. Иногда это благословение. Чаще всего — головная боль.

Сегодня Алек не в настроении говорить, тем более о вещах, которые брат никогда не поймет — таких, как Магнус или работа. Вся жизнь Джейса в том, чтобы быть корпоративным супергероем, и он буквально _наткнулся_ на отношения с Клэри, при этом не споткнувшись ни об один из подводных камней. Честно говоря, это в высшей степени несправедливо.

— У тебя когда-нибудь проскакивала мысль, что причина моего ужасного настроения — это ты? — тихо ворчит Лайтвуд.

— Что, блин, это должно значить?

— Ничего, — отвечает Алек, — я просто устал.

Джейс, сложивший крылья, пока проверял наличие повреждений, встаёт и, вытягиваясь в полный рост, драматично их расправляет. Это всегда впечатляющее зрелище: мощная поза и серебристый титан, окрашенный причудливыми лужицами блуждающего света города бледно-сиреневого, сияюще-белого и дождливо-синего цвета.

Иззи нравится дразнить брата ходячим диско-шаром.

— Ты всегда устал, — вздыхает Джейс, пробуя повести плечами и распределить вес на спине. Что-то приятно щелкает, и он тихонько присвистывает, прежде чем снова оглянуться на Алека. — Проблемы на работе? Я имею в виду на другой работе.

— Что-то вроде.

Джейс хмурится. Алек знает этот взгляд, когда брат собирается высказать мнение, о котором его не спрашивали.

— Послушай, братан, — начинает он, — _знаешь_ , я не понимаю, почему ты каждый день тащишься в офис и играешь в друзей с этим надоедливым парнем, Саймоном. Ты не обязан этого делать. Можно просто уволиться и вернуться в штаб-квартиру.

— Мы больше никогда не будем это обсуждать, Джейс. Ты знаешь, почему, — прерывает Алек, преувеличено внимательно рассматривая стрелы.

Брат морщит нос — так, как это делает Клэри, когда злится.

— Нет, — медленно отвечает он, — нет, Алек, я не знаю, почему. Думаю, Мариз и Роберт правы — нельзя балансировать, совмещая роль супергероя и работу. Ты истощен все время, черт возьми. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя.

Это немного, но все ещё недостаточно сильно, смягчает сердце Алека. Плечи бессильно опускаются, и то, насколько утомленно звучат следующие слова, только доказывает правоту Джейса.

— Не беспокойся обо мне. Все хорошо. Честно. Я бы… я бы сказал, если бы что-то было не так.

— Сказал бы? — спрашивает брат. Его тон подразумевает, что они оба знают ответ на этот вопрос.

— Да. Конечно.

Это ложь.

После этого их пути расходятся — уже поздно, Архангелу нужно вернуться в штаб, чтобы подать отчет о миссии, а Сентинэлу предстоит долгая дорога домой.

Алек не пойдёт в свою квартиру сейчас. Большая часть ночи прошла в засаде на набережной, где они наблюдали за проезжающими мимо машинами, а затем задержали столько преступников, сколько полиция никогда бы не сумела поймать, учитывая то, как поздно явились патрульные. Поэтому лучник не успел обойти свои постоянные точки — не то чтобы родители о них знали или им до этого было какое-то дело, но ещё осталась пара мест, которые нужно проверить, прежде чем закончить на сегодня.

Это привычка. Возможно, паранойя. Но Алек будет лучше спать, если просто заглянет.

Он проверяет дальние улочки Финаншиал дистрикт, когда голос Иззи доносится из коммуникатора.

_— Джейс говорит, у тебя паршивое настроение._

— Нормальное настроение. Джейс ведёт себя как заноза в заднице.

_— Ты знаешь, что если наш брат ведёт себя как заноза в заднице, значит, он беспокоится? Своеобразный способ показать свои сентиментальные чувства._

— Лучше бы он прекратил.

Какое-то время в наушнике слышна тишина, и Алек задается вопросом, закончился ли на этом разговор. Может, Иззи просто позволит ему проработать всю ночь, разговаривая лишь когда есть необходимость.

Нет такой удачи.

Лайтвуд уже на вершине отеля, прикидывает расстояние, чтобы забросить трос зиплайна на следующую крышу, когда сестра снова заговаривает, заставляя его остановиться.

_— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?_

— Поговорить о чем?

— _Алек_ … — можно представить, как Изабель со вздохом сжимает переносицу двумя пальцами, так же, как делает он сам, когда истощен. — _Давай, Алек, мне можешь не лгать. Я знаю, что тебя что-то беспокоит._

Конечно, можно продолжать отрицать. Можно просто угрюмо молчать — он ужасно хорош в этом.

Но… не хочется врать Иззи. Сестра видит его насквозь, и от этого становится только хуже.

— Это… действительно глупо, — вздыхает парень, опуская лук. — Магнус… Магнус снова позвал меня на свидание. Я отказал. В очередной раз.

На том конце провода что-то падает, и Алек представляет, как Изабель медленно выпрямляется на стуле при упоминании Магнуса. Она невыносимо глубоко вовлечена в эту историю, и иногда хочется вернуть время назад и ничего не рассказывать.

_— Тот же Магнус, который пригласил тебя на ужин в прошлом месяце?!_

— Скольких Магнусов я, по твоему, знаю? — Лайтвуд хмурится и ворчит, но на том конце провода уже никто не слушает.

 _— И ты не сказал «да»?!_ — восклицает она. — _Алек!_

— Почему я должен был сказать «да», я не… я ничего о нем не знаю, — вздыхает парень, проводя рукой по волосам и сжимая их концы в кулаке. Он оглядывается и находит вентиляционный люк, на который можно сесть. Ноги словно превращаются в желе, как только он падает на решетку.

— Из…

— _Вот зачем нужно было сказать «да»! Чтобы ты мог узнать его получше! Обычно так работают свидания._

— Да, конечно, — бубнит Алек. — Ты знаешь, что это не так легко. Я не могу… не могу просто ходить и приглашать на свидание других мужчин… не сейчас. Как считаешь, что подумают люди? И кроме того, что будет, если я скажу «да», мы пойдем на свидание и он будет спрашивать обо мне? Я не смогу рассказать ему правду. Будет проще, если я продолжу отказывать. В конце концов, Магнус перестанет предлагать.

— _Боже, ты действительно знаешь, как испортить удовольствие от любой ситуации,_ — надувается Иззи, но по тону понятно, что давить не собирается. Сестра знает, что он прав. От этого не легче.

— Все к лучшему, Из, — бормочет парень, — так проще. Так… будет лучше.

Так будет лучше, потому что так никому не причинят боли. Никто не пострадает, ни о ком не будут шептаться в офисе, никто не станет отверженным и не окажется на улице, потому что… как можно быть геем в едва пострейгановском мире и не стать изгоем, когда кто-нибудь узнает, с кем ты предпочитаешь спать?

Никто не расскажет родителям.

Теперь они оба замолкают намеренно. До конца тысячелетия, может быть, и осталось восемь лет, но все будто застряли в пятидесятых. Иззи, вероятно, думает о том же: заголовки в газетах, пропаганда в вечерних новостях, количество приютов для больных СПИДом, которые были сожжены ночью или разрисованы граффити людьми, ослепленными нелепым страхом перед неизвестным… Тем же страхом, с которым они смотрят на супергероев.

Нужно попытаться избавиться от этих мыслей. Ничего нового. Этот мир таков столько, сколько Алек себя помнит, и хотя так не следует говорить, но это уже привычно. Он привык вести себя сдержанно и не позволять взгляду слишком долго задерживаться на случайном мужчине, и он… он действительно _привык_ к этому.

Кроме того, Магнус, на самом деле, не имеет в виду ничего подобного. Мужчина продолжает настаивать на свидании только чтобы подразнить, потому что его забавляет, когда лицо Лайтвуда покрывается красными пятнами, а слова заедают, словно запись проигрывателя на продолжительном «эмм». Магнусу на самом деле плевать, что Алек продолжает говорить «нет».

Это просто развлечение.

— _Алек_ , — нарушает молчание Иззи, растягивая гласные так, как она это делает, когда устала, чертовски устала выслушивать оправдания.— _Если… если ты переживаешь из-за мамы и папы, я клянусь, что они не…_

— Нет, — быстро прерывает он. — Дело не в них, Из. Это просто… не думаю, что я готов открыться, по крайней мере, не сейчас…

Алек остро ощущает комок в горле, когда сестра снова замолкает ненадолго.

— _Тебе разрешено быть напуганным, знаешь?_

Парень усмехается. — Из. Не начинай…

— _Алек_.

Ей не нужно больше ничего говорить; простой звук имени имеет достаточный вес, даже несмотря на помехи связи. Оно звучит как правда, о которой не хочется знать.

Между его двумя жизнями — дихотомия. Алек и Сентинэл — не две стороны одной монеты. Это совершенно разные люди, принадлежащие двум совершенно разным мирам. Лайтвуд это знает, но чаще всего игнорирует, потому что проще зарыть голову в песок и ни о чем не думать.

Иногда приходится задуматься, можно ли назвать его «дневное» существование жизнью. Алек не может делать то, что хочет и когда хочет; не может сказать «да» и выпить с коллегами после работы; не может посмотреть на другого мужчину и подумать _«а что, если?..»_ без мыслей о последствиях. Вместо этого он часами размышляет о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы была возможность совершить иной выбор тогда, в детстве.

Иногда кажется, что Алек есть лишь для того, чтобы заполнить время. Что-то, чтобы было чем заняться от рассвета до заката, причудливое состояние подвешенности, принятое как должное.

Он оцепенел. Вот, что с ним. Просто оцепенел и, возможно, уже привык к этим ощущениям: к гулу, распространяющемуся по всем мышцам, к тому, как пальцы автоматически укладывают стрелу на тетиву, но он не _чувствует_ всего этого.

 _— В следующий раз, когда Магнус тебя пригласит… может, стоит сказать «да»,_ — голос Иззи звучит нежно, она уже не поддразнивает. Когда Алек пытается возразить, сестра прерывает его.

— _Просто попробуй, большой брат. Хоть раз. Ничего не изменится, если ничего не предпринимать. Ты готов срываться со зданий, вырывать из рук людей пистолеты и следовать в кроличью нору за Джейсом. Я не понимаю, чем это лучше одного согласия на свидание._

— Я подумаю об этом.

— Это не «нет».

— Это и не «да» тоже.

***

На следующий день Магнус ведёт себя как обычно, будто отказ Алека вчера никак его не задел. Не удивительно. Возможно, так оно и есть.

Но все же, нельзя не почувствовать себя немного виноватым, когда Бэйн отвлекается от особо напряженного спора с другим редактором, чтобы улыбнуться Алеку, когда тот затаскивает себя в офис, со своим стеклянным взглядом, следами ночных вылазок и такой ужасной прической, будто он только что встал с кровати.

Лайтвуд краснеет, быстро отводя взгляд. Саймон поднимает брови, глядя на него поверх монитора, артикулируя: «ты это видел? Я видел.»

Все внутри завязывается узлами; Алек не знает, за какую нить потянуть, чтобы все распуталось, поэтому даже не пытается.

Если он оставит все как есть, это пройдет. Всегда проходит. Конечно, Саймон будет доставать по этому поводу; Магнус, вероятно, пригласит Алека еще раз примерно через месяц, а Иззи закатит глаза в полном отчаянии, внимательно выслушав его рассказ.

А сам Алек...

Он будет усердно работать, чтобы взрастить маленькое пламя внутри, то, которое приклоняется перед вниманием Магнуса и позаботится о том, чтобы не дать этой искре погаснуть, но и не дать слишком вырасти, потому что слишком боится и того и другого.  
  
Иззи права. Он испуган. Многого боится. Но когда ты супер...когда обладаешь сверхспособностями...  
  
Ты не можешь позволить себе такие вещи, как страх. Не на этой работе.

Итак, Алек приказывает себе не чувствовать всего этого. И это ещё обернется против него.


End file.
